Visszaszámlálás
by Smaragd29
Summary: Charlie-t elrabolják, és Don mindent megtesz, hogy megtalálja.
1. Chapter 1

A történet írója: 1st endeavor

Címe: Out of Time

Link az eredeti történethez: s/3778189/1/Out-of-Time

Megjegyzés: Engedélyezett fordítás.

* * *

 **1\. fejezet**

 _Reggel, 6:00_

Charlie Eppes körülnézett a hálószobájában, miközben magában számba vette a napi teendőit. Először is az öltözéke. Már felöltözött a kedvenc póló és ing összeállításába, és kiválasztotta a hozzá megfelelő farmer és cipő együttest. Begombolta a kék ingét, és a karjára terítette a barna zakóját. Egész délelőtt előadásai lesznek. Megragadta a táskáját és elindult kifelé a szobájából, de megtorpant az ajtóban. Letette a táskáját, és megfordult, miközben megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy mit is felejtett el. Gyorsan ellenőrizte a zakója zsebeit, és megállapította, hogy csak kréták vannak benne. Ledobta az ágyára, és a szekrényéhez sietett. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és végignézett a különböző kabátok során, míg megtalálta azt, amelyiket kereste. Végigkutatta a zsebeit, míg meg nem találta a kis fekete dobozt. Kinyitotta és megnézte a tartalmát, miközben már vagy századjára azon töprengett, hogy valóban ezt akarja-e tenni. Végül egy bólintással becsukta, megragadta a kabátját az ágyról, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Lehajolt a táskájáért, az értékes kis dobozkát beletette, majd elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

Még csak hat óra volt, de máris úgy érezte, hogy késésben van. Két osztálya, és egy szemináriuma volt aznap „a véletlen mátrixokról", és aggódott, hogy nem lesz rá elég ideje, hogy mindennel elkészüljön. Ahogy lent összeszedte a papírjait, és magához vette a laptopját, észrevette, hogy az apja a golfütőit tisztogatja.

– Szia, apa… ma nem dolgozol?

– Ma nem, Charlie. Stan és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy tartunk egy kis szünetet, és elmegyünk golfozni néhány ügyfelünkkel. Van kávé a konyhában.

– Majd iszok, mikor beérek az iskolába, már indulnom kell.

– Korán keltél – hagyta félbe a golfütői tisztogatását Alan, és a fiára nézett. – Mi az oka?

– Csak egy fárasztó nap… és ha szerencsém lesz, akkor Amita és én tudunk egy kis időt szakítani arra, hogy délután kirándulni menjünk. Ja, és apa… – tétovázott, miközben magában azon tanakodott, hogy elmondja-e neki, hogy mit tervez. Az összes számítás, amit elvégzett 95%-os valószínűséggel azt mondta, hogy az este úgy fog alakulni, ahogy azt remélte, de ott volt az a fennmaradó 5%, ami megakadályozta benne, hogy ebben tökéletesen biztos legyen, és amíg az eredmény nem 100 %-ig biztos, addig, úgy határozott, hogy nem fogja elmondani senkinek.

– Igen, Charlie? – kérdezte Alan, a fiát méregetve. Látta rajta, hogy valamiről beszélni akar vele. – Charlie? – kérdezte meg újra.

Megdöbbent, mikor fiatalabb fia riadtan elpirult. – Ó… ah… sajnálom, apa. Valószínűleg nem érek haza vacsorára, így ne készíts nekem, oké? – Meg sem várva a válaszát, Charlie összegyűjtötte a dolgait, és az ajtó felé indult, majd az apjára nézett, és a keze megdermedt a kilincsen. Alan egy furcsa mosollyal az arcán nézett rá.

– Mi az? – kérdezte, miközben ellenőrizte a ruházatát, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy nem felejtett-e el valahol begombolni egy gombot, vagy felhúzni a zippzárját, ami indokolná apja arckifejezését.

– Semmi – nevetett fel halkan Alan –, csak arra gondoltam… Lehet, hogy végül csak megkapom azokat az unokákat – mondta, és elmosolyodott.

Charlie megforgatta a szemeit, de aztán visszamosolygott rá.

– Később találkozunk – kiáltotta, miközben becsukta az ajtót, és a kocsijához sietett.

* * *

 _Reggel, 8:00_

Don biccentett az őrnek, ahogy átment az FBI iroda előcsarnokán. A mai reggel határozottan könnyebbnek érezte a szívét, mint már hosszú idő óta. Az ülései dr. Bradforddal jól haladtak, és a felfedezések, amiket közben saját magáról tett, a legkevésbé optimista megközelítéssel is, tanulságosak voltak. Az utolsó ülés, amire rávette a testvérét is, hogy jöjjön el: egy igazi élmény volt. Új betekintést kapott arról, hogy hogyan viszonyul saját magához, és hogy kivé vált.

Kiszállt a liftből, és látta, hogy a csapata a legújabb befejezett ügyükről írja a jelentését.

– Szia, Don. Jó hangulatban vagy ma reggel, ezek szerint tudtál egy jót aludni az este? – kérdezte Megan.

Don nevetett, ahogy leült az íróasztalához. – Természetesen, és most készen állok a következő ügyre. Mindenki befejezte már a jelentését a Thompson ügyről?

Megan megemelte felé a kávéscsészéjét. – Az enyém az asztalodon, még az éjjel megírtam.

Vállának egy kis rándulásával David Sinclair a társára pillantott. – Hogy csinálja… Ember, még azelőtt végez a jelentéseivel, hogy hazaindulnánk.

Colby Granger felnevetett. – Várd csak meg, amíg Fleinhardt visszaér a Földre, és majd meglátod, hogy milyen gyorsan meg tudja írni őket.

Megan rávigyorgott.

– Nagyon vicces, Granger. Lássuk, hogy neked meddig tart. Hm, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy Charlie mit mondana annak az esélyéről, hogy még ebéd előtt kész leszel vele. Mit gondoltok fiúk… nem neki kéne fizetni azt, mindannyiunk számára?

David hátradőlt a székében, és a barátjára vigyorgott. – Azt hiszem, hogy erre Charlie azt mondaná, hogy ez egy olyan véletlenszerű esemény lenne, ami valamiféle rendellenességre utal.

– Ha-ha, nagyon viccesek vagytok.

Don nem tudott rajta segíteni, de ezen neki is mosolyognia kellett. Colby mindig panaszkodott, hogy junior ügynökként az ő túlóráit nem fizetik ki, és ezért mindig ő volt az utolsó, aki önként vállalta, hogy fizeti a közös ebédet. A saját jelentésére összpontosítva, éppen csak kinyitotta a dossziét, mikor megszólat a telefon az íróasztalán. Szórakozottan nyúlt érte, miközben az adatokat nézte.

– Eppes.

– Különleges ügynök, Don Eppes?

A kérdés elég volt ahhoz, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét. A jó hangulata azonnal eltűnt, ahogy meghallotta az elektronikusan eltorzított hangot a vonal másik végén. Mikor valaki szándékosan el akarta rejteni a személyazonosságát, az sosem volt jó jel. A viselkedésében beállt változás riasztotta a csapata tagjait is, tudták, hogy valami történik. Don kihangosította a telefont, és intett Davidnek, hogy nyomoztassa le a hívást.

– Igen, és maga ki?

– Az nem számít, hogy én kivagyok, ügynök, ennél fontosabb kérdések várnak megvitatásra. Például, hogy a csapatod sok pénzbe került nekem. Tönkretettétek a tervemet, pedig elég sok időt töltöttem a kidolgozásával. Remélem érdekel, hogy kidolgoztam egy új tervet, és ennek érdekében különleges lépéseket is tettem, hogy még egyszer ne tudjatok megállítani.

Don zavartan nézett a csapata tagjaira, majd válaszolt. – Ha korábban már megállítottuk, akkor most miért vagy benne olyan biztos, hogy nem tudjuk újra megtenni?

Nevetés hangzott fel a hangszóróból. – Mert én felfedeztem a titkod. Szeretnéd tudni, hogy mit tudtam meg a csapatodról? Persze, hogy igen, de előtte azért tartsunk egy névsorolvasást, mert biztos akarok lenni abban, hogy mindenki ott van.

Don kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. – Nem fogunk veled játszani, csak közöld, hogy mit akarsz.

David felemelte két ujját, jelezve, hogy még két percre van a technikusoknak szüksége, ahhoz, hogy a hívó nyomára bukkanjanak.

– Hidd el nekem, Eppes ügynök, hogy ezt hallani akarod… Nos, akkor lássunk is hozzá, különleges ügynök, Reeves, jelen?

Megan Don szemébe nézett, és amikor ő bólintott, felelt: – Itt vagyok.

– Nagyon jó – mondta a telefonáló. – Különleges ügynök, David Sinclair, jelen?

– Igen, itt vagyok – válaszolta David halkan.

– És különleges ügynök, Colby Granger, ő ott van?

Hangjában ingerültséggel, Colby válaszolt: – Igen, én is itt vagyok.

– Kiváló, most meg fogjátok tudni, hogy valójában mennyire is vagytok _különlegesek._ Várjunk csak egy percet, hiányzik valaki, talán a csapat egy másik tagja?

Don egy kényelmetlen érzést érzett a gyomrában, és amikor a telefonáló feltette a következő kérdését, tudta, hogy a legrosszabb félelme valósult meg.

– Professzor, Charles Eppes, jelen?

Mielőtt Don válaszolhatott volna a kérdésre, egy ismerős hang válaszolt: – Én is itt vagyok.

Don egy pillanat alatt talpon volt. – Charlie? Jól vagy? Merre vagy? Válaszolj! – ügynökei arckifejezése a sajátját tükrözte, a helyzet komolysága láthatóvá vált az arcukon.

– Dr. Eppes ebben a pillanatban nem beszélhet, mert lejárt az időnk. De, hamarosan újra jelentkezem.

Don kétségbeesetten kiáltotta: – Várj, ne… – de a vonal megszakadt, mielőtt még befejezhette volna a mondatot.

* * *

 _Visszapillantás, reggel 7:15_

Egy régi elhagyott szállodában, L.A. déli oldalán, Charlie megállt a szoba közepén, és gondolkodni próbált, hogy hogyan juthatna ki a jelenlegi helyzetéből. A reggele a megszokott módon indult, de miután elindult otthonról az egyetemre, az élete egy lefelé tartó spirált vett. Még csak néhány blokkra jutott el otthonról, mikor egy fehér furgon vágott be a kocsija elé, és kiugrott belőle két símaszkot viselő férfi. Próbálta felvenni a harcot velük, de sokkal nagyobbak és gyorsabbak voltak, mint ő, így hamar alul maradt. Karját a háta mögé csavarták, és megkötözték. A szemét bekötötték, a száját betömték, majd belökték a furgonba. Próbált úrrá lenni az őt eluraló pánikon, és megpróbált arra koncentrálni, hogy hová viszik. Számolta, hogy hányszor áll meg a jármű, és figyelte a környező hangokat. Talán ki tudja találni, hogy merre tartanak, ha elegendő adatot gyűjt össze. A matematika minden helyzetben tud segíteni, elvégre, minden számokból áll.

Amikor aztán a furgon végleg megállt, eluralkodott rajta a pánik, és kétségbeesetten kezdett el küzdeni, mikor kihúzták a kocsiból. Fogva tartói nevettek az erőfeszítésén, és oda-vissza taszigálták egymás között.

Megbotlott, ahogy beléptek egy épületbe. Még néhány percig mentek, aztán megálltak, és őt is megállították. Bár, nem hangzottak el szavak, érezte egy újabb ember jelenlétét. Érezte, hogy valaki átkutatja a zsebeit. Elvették a mobiltelefonját, és a pénztárcáját, majd eltávolították a szájából a pecket, és ő keményen nyelt, hogy visszafojtsa a torkában feltörő epét.

 _Kik ezek a fickók, és mit akarnak tőle?_ Gondolatai félbeszakadtak, mikor az egyik fogvatartója beszélni kezdett hozzá, és annak ellenére, hogy hangját egy elektromos szerkezet torzította el, az furcsán ismerős volt. A tény, hogy ennyire igyekeztek megőrizni a kilétüket, megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el, ha meg akarnák ölni, akkor nem zavarná őket, ha felismerné valamelyiküket. _Vajon mit akarhatnak tőle?_ Egy pillanattal később megkapta a választ.

– Professzor, bár még személyesen nem találkoztunk, de miattad jelentős összeget veszítettem, egészen pontosan 3.2 millió dollárt. Két évembe telt, hogy kidolgozzam a tervet, és te alig egy óra alatt elpusztítottad azt. Minden lehetséges forgatókönyvet megvizsgáltam, amit a rendőrség, vagy az FBI használhat a megállításomra… de… veled nem számoltam. Ugyan honnan is tudhattam volna, hogy az FBI egy _zsenivel_ konzultál, hogy segítsen nekik megoldani az ügyet? – Még a készülék sem tudta úgy eltorzítani a férfi hangját, hogy Charlie ne érezhesse ki belőle a gyűlöletet és keserűséget, amikor a zseni szót kiejtette, és elöntötte a hideg veríték, mikor megérezte a kezének a szorítását a karján. – De, van egy új tervem, aminek nagyon fontos részét képezed… Először is, megejtünk egy hívást a testvérednek, és… Professzor, azt fogod neki mondani, amit én mondok neked, vagy hallani fogja, amint a „kistestvére" haldoklik. Elég világosan fejeztem ki magam?

Charlie bólintott, és némán állt a két férfi között, akik a karjainál fogva tartották őt. Tudta, amint a férfi megemlítette az összeget, hogy elrablója bármire képes, és imádkozott, hogy Don gyorsan megtalálja őt.

* * *

 _Reggel, 8:20_

Húsz perc, csak húsz percet töltött a munkában, és az egész világa a feje tetejére állt. Öccse egy őrült kezében volt, aki neheztelt rá és a csapatára, és neki fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki lehet. Don fel-alá járkált, majd a hajába túrt és a csapatára nézett.

– David, mondd, hogy le tudták nyomozni, hogy honnan jött a hívás.

A fiatalabb ügynök felemelt kézzel kért csendet, miközben a technikust hallgatta a vonal másik végén.

– Biztos vagy benne? Oké, egy helyet kérek, gyorsan! – lassan felemelte a fejét, és a barátja szemébe nézett.

– Don, Charlie mobiljáról jött a hívás. A technikusok most próbálják meghatározni a GPS koordinátákat. Pár perc, és tudni fogjuk.

– Még csak nem is közölte az igényeit – töprengett Colby hangosan, hitetlenkedve. – Milyen ember hívja fel az FBI-t, csak azért, hogy gúnyolódhasson?

– Egy nagyon veszélyes ember, Granger. – Három szempár fordult felé, így Megan tovább magyarázta. – Ez az ember okos, és nekünk is be akarja ezt bizonyítani. Kérkedik vele, hogy okosabb, mint mi, és azzal akarja ezt bebizonyítani, hogy Charlie-t távol tartja tőlünk.

– Igen, igazad van – tette le David a telefont, majd komoran odafordult hozzájuk. – Nem volt elég idő ahhoz, hogy a technikusok le tudják követni, hogy honnan jött a hívás.

Don ismét járkálni kezdett a szobában, miközben megpróbálta összeszedni magát. _Nem tud segíteni Charlie-n, ha nem ura az érzelmeinek… uralkodnia kell magán._ Vett egy mély lélegzetet, visszament az íróasztalához, majd szembefordult a csapatával.

– Jól van, nézzük át, hogy mit tudunk. Azt mondta, hogy még hallani fogunk felőle. David gondoskodj arról, hogy a technikusok készen álljanak rá, mikor ismét jelentkezik.

– Rajta vagyok, Don. – David gyorsan előkapta a telefonját, és néhány gombnyomás után, értesítette a megfelelő osztályokat.

– A fickó sok időt áldozott arra, hogy tanulmányozzon minket. Át kell néznünk az összes esetet, melyben Charlie segített nekünk, különösen azokat, ahol egy csomó pénz is szerepet játszott. Ha ki tudjuk találni, hogy ki lehet, talán azt is megtudjuk, hogy hol tartja fogva.

– Honnan tudhatott Charlie-ról? Ő egy tanácsadó, csak olyan ember tudhat róla, aki tisztában van a munkánkkal, és azzal, hogy ő mit csinál nekünk.

– Ha tudnánk válaszolni erre a kérdésre, Colby, akkor arra is lenne esélyünk, hogy elkapjuk – válaszolta neki David csendesen.

Megan elgondolkodva ült az asztalánál, öklét az álla alá támasztotta, majd hírtelen az asztalra csapott. – Hé, srácok! Emlékeztek még a pár hónappal ezelőtti áramszünetre a szövetségi bíróságon? Amikor kiderült, hogy betörtek, és néhány ügy aktáját letöltötték?

Don izgatottan tette hozzá: – Igen… igen… igazad van, és a hackert, azóta sem találták meg. Látom, hogy hová akarsz kilyukadni Megan. Ez egy jó kiindulási pont.

* * *

 _08:30_

Alan Eppes megragadta a golftáskáját és betette a kocsija csomagtartójába. Micsoda tökéletes nap ez a mai, egy kis golfjátékra. A tanácsadói munka elég elfoglalttá tette az utóbbi napokban… vagy az, hogy esetenként kisegítette a fiait egy-egy FBI ügyben. Igazán szeretett velük dolgozni, és L.A. területi felépítésében való tapasztalata, számos esetben segített Donnak és csapatának a rács mögé juttatni a bűnözőket. Megértette, hogy Charlie miért is szeret annyira segíteni a testvérének. Jó érzés, hogy segíthet abban, hogy kevesebb bűnöző mászkáljon az utcákon. Bár Charlie ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy csak azért segít, hogy a matematikai ismeretit alkalmazhassa a mindennapi életben, Alan tudta, hogy ez csak egy része. Egyszer bevallotta neki, hogy örül az esélynek, hogy a bátyja körül lehet, de ezt soha nem mondaná el Donnak. Ha a fiai tudnák, hogy mennyire hasonlítanak egymásra, meglepődnének.

Bekapcsolta a rádiót, és dúdolni kezdte a hangszórókból felhangzó dallamot, ahogy kikanyarodott a kocsifelhajtóról. Remélte, hogy elég korán indult ahhoz, hogy elkerülje a reggeli csúcsforgalmat.

Közeledett egy stoptáblához, és éppen kitette az indexet, mikor az út szélén észrevett egy kocsit parkolni, mely hasonlított Charlie autójára. _Pont, olyan, mint Charlie kocsija,_ töprengett magában, és szinte hallotta, hogy fia mit mondana ennek az esélyéről, aztán észrevette a Calsci parkolási matricát a szélvédőn. Az úton nem volt nagy forgalom, így le tudott parkolni a másik jármű mögött.

Kiszállt a kocsijából, és az autó felé sétált. _Ez butaság, ha Charlie-nak gondja lett volna a kocsijával, akkor hívta volna, vagy visszasétált volna a házba, hisz csak pár tömbnyire van… ez nem lehet az ő kocsija… ez nevetséges…_ De tévedett… Tudta, még mielőtt a vezetőoldali ajtóhoz ért, hogy mit fog látni az anyósülésen.

A golfozással kapcsolatos minden gondolata kiröppent a fejéből, előkapta a mobiltelefonját és tárcsázni kezdett.

* * *

 _8:45_

A tárgyalóban gőzerővel folyt a munka… az ügynökök előtt különböző esetek ügyiratai voltak, melyekben Charlie segédkezett, igyekezve kapcsolatot találni az elrablásával. Don a szoba elejébe sétált, és átnézte a már kigyűjtött aktákat.

Megan szólalt meg először: – Az ügyeinkből három szerepel azok között, melyeket letöltöttek a lopás alatt – ujjain számolta az eseteket. – Egy: az orosz maffia ügy, kettő: a Santiago emberrablás, és három: a Linda Shay gyilkosság… Mindhárom esetben nagy mennyiségű pénz is szerepet játszott.

– Rendben, tehát meg kell tudnunk, hogy kikkel érintkezhettek ezekben az esetekben. – Don az órájára nézett. – Már negyvenöt perc telt el a hívás óta, de még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy milyen igényei lehetnek.

Don a táblához lépett, és egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt feltűzte volna rá testvére képét. A kép akkor készült, amikor Charlie az egyik egyenletét magyarázta… _Az egyik egyenletet a sok közül, mellyel segítettél nekünk… Bradfordnak igaza volt, tényleg a csapat tagja lettél, és én még csak észre sem vettem ezt, ezelőttig… mindig csak a kistestvért láttam benned… és most hogy elraboltak… most már tudom…_ Emlékezett rá, hogy mikor készítette a képet. _Arról magyaráztál, hogy mindenki hullámokat gerjeszt maga körül, és nyomot hagy maga után. Vajon ezeket a hullámokat fel tudnám használni arra, hogy megtaláljalak? Több figyelmet kellett volna fordítanom arra az egyenletre… ugye?_ Beletúrt a hajába, és visszament az asztalához, leült és megpróbált ismét az ügyre figyelni, most ügynökként, és nem testvérként kell gondolkodnia.

Már régen be kellett volna számolnia az esetről Wright igazgatóhelyettesnek, és tudta, hogy amint ezt megteszi, át fogja adni az ügyet másnak, mert ők túl érintettek ahhoz, hogy tárgyilagosak legyenek. De még nem tudta megtenni… szüksége volt arra, hogy… még egy kicsit az ügy közelében lehessen, hisz Charlie az ő testvére, a csapatának a tagja, egy közülük.

– Don, kiadtam egy körözést Charlie kocsijára, és beszéltem a Calsci biztonsági szolgálatával is. Nem járt ma az iskolában, így a háztól kell kiindulnunk. Tudod, hogy melyik útvonalon szokott menni az egyetemre? – érdeklődött Megan, és mikor Don nem válaszolt a kérdésére, profilozó énje riasztott. Fel akart állni a székéből, hogy Donhoz lépjen, de a mozdulatát félbeszakította a telefonjának csengése. – Reeves – szólt bele. – Amint átnézték, küldjék fel azonnal – letette a telefont, majd felállt a székéből. – Don, a biztonságiak most szóltak, hogy valaki egy borítékot adott le náluk, ami neked jött. Most vizsgálják át.

David és Colby csatlakozott Meganhoz, Don íróasztala előtt.

– Lehet, hogy ez lesz az – motyogta Colby az orra alatt. – Talán most végre megtudjuk, hogy mi ez az egész.

David bólintott. – Remélem, hogy több adatunk lesz – majd hozzátette egy kis mosollyal. – Már kezdek úgy beszélni, mint Charlie.

Don felnevetett. – Ne mondd ezt el Charlie-nak, vagy mindig vissza fogjuk hallani tőle – mondta, majd gyorsan kijózanodott. – Ellenben, mikor megtaláljuk, nyugodtan elmondhatod neki, hogy mennyire nagyra is értékelünk mindent, amit értünk tesz.

– Meg fogjuk őt találni, Don. A fickónak egy dologban igaza volt, Charlie is a csapatunk tagja, és mi mindent meg fogunk tenni érte, hogy visszakapjuk – tette hozzá Megan.

David megköszörülte a torkát. – Don, mondtál már valamit Alannak?

– Nem, amíg nem tudok többet mondani neki… – sóhajtott fel. – Majd később hívom. – Az ügynökök értőn bólintottak. Közel álltak a családhoz, és tudták, hogy ez a hír milyen keményen fogja érinteni Don apját.

– Eppes ügynök – minden szem a biztonsági őr felé fordult, aki átvágott az irodán, és átadott Donnak egy borítékot. – Tíz perce hozták. A röntgenfelvételek azt mutatják, hogy egy DVD és egy flash meghajtó van a belsejében… Nincs benne kimutatható biztonsági kockázat.

– Azonosították, aki behozta?

– Egy gyerek volt a küldönc. Azt mondta, hogy egy férfi fizetett neki ötven dollárt azért, hogy kézbesítse. A férfi arcát nem látta, mert végig árnyékban volt. Felvettük a nevét és a címét, de nem hiszem, hogy vezet valahová.

– Köszönöm – válaszolt Don, miközben kinyitotta a borítékot és kivette belőle a lemezt meg a flash meghajtót, majd a lemezt átnyújtotta Davidnek. – Lássuk, hogy mivel van dolgunk.

David betette a lemezt a lejátszóba, és minden szem a nagy plazmaképernyő felé fordult, ami a falra volt rögzítve. A látványtól a szívük gyorsabban kezdett verni, de nem tehettek semmit, csak figyelhették, ami előttük bontakozott ki.

Charlie egy kis asztalnál ült, két oldalán egy-egy maszkos, felfegyverzett férfival. Nem tűnt sérültnek, csak nagyon idegesnek, ahogy a kezében lévő papírt olvasta. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és az arckifejezése megváltozott, ahogy a szöveget tovább olvasta, az idegesség átváltozott hitetlenségbe, majd… dühvé. Fejét dacosan felemelte, és villogó tekintettel meredt a számukra láthatatlan fogvatartójára.

– Ez nem lehet komoly… úgy értem, hogy… ez… ez… Ezt nem teheti velem. Nekem van egy életem… családom… nem vehetik el ezt tőlem… Nem fogom ezt felolvasni! – dobta a papírt az asztalra.

– Dr. Eppes, a testvéred fog tőlem kapni egy videót, és én megengedem neked, hogy eldöntsd, hogy ennek milyen tartalma legyen. Ez lehet egy video, melyben felolvasod ezt az üzenetet, vagy lehet egy video arról, ahogy meghalsz… Mit gondolsz, ő melyiket szeretné inkább látni? Adok egy percet, hogy eldönthesd.

Charlie elsápadt, ahogy a fogvatartója beszélni kezdett, és a haragja múlni kezdett, ahogy az elhangzottak tudatosultak benne. Nem akart meghalni, és egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy ennek a testvére a szemtanúja legyen. Remegő kézzel törölte le az izzadtságot a homlokáról, és a papír után nyúlt.

Az elektronikus hang újra megszólalt: – Örülök, hogy választottál… Csak olvasd fel az üzenetet, és ne feledd, nincs semmi trükk, professzor.

Charlie egy pillanatig egyenesen előre nézett, majd az oldalán lévő férfiakra. Megdörzsölte az arcát, mintha gondolkodna valamin, aztán megszólalt.

– Ez egy nagyon alapos… módszeres terv… kivalló matematikus lehetne.

– Azt mondtam, hogy nincs semmiféle trükk, most pedig olvasd fel az üzenetet! – mintha a férfi szavait akarná hangsúlyozni az egyik fegyveres megbökte Charlie vállát a puskájával.

Charlie idegesen nyelt egyet, az előtte lévő emberre nézett, majd olvasni kezdett.

– Az FBI a felelős azért, mert a tervem tönkretette, és elvette tőlem a pénzem. A bűnösöket, emiatt felelősségre kell vonni. Ti nem vagytok okosabbak, mint én, és ezt be fogom bizonyítani. Az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt felfedeztétek a tervem, mert egy zseni segített titeket, és részben ezért, az ő felelőssége lesz, hogy ezt visszaszolgáltassa nekem. Ő nem fog tudni nektek segíteni, így most látni fogjuk, hogy mennyire vagytok okosak nélküle.

Charlie hangja kissé megakadt, ahogy tovább olvasott: – A professzort el fogom árverezni, és a legmagasabb ajánlatott tévő fogja őt megkapni. Az árverését már egy hónapja hirdetem, és elég sok rá az érdeklődő, aki nagyon megnyerőnek találja az elméjét, és a kinézetét. Még olyan is akadt, aki azonnal megvásárolta volna…– hangja egy pillanatra elhalkult. – Ez az aukció azt ígéri nekem, hogy sokkal több pénzhez jutok általa, mint amennyit eredetileg veszítettem.

A flash meghajtón a hozzáférés található egy titkosított weboldalhoz, ahol az árverésre sor kerül. Tulajdonképpen ez már el is kezdődött. Van huszonnégy órátok, hogy megtaláljátok, ezt követőn ő és én végleg el fogunk tűnni. Kapni fogtok óránként egy kétperces jelet, véletlenszerű időközönként. Ez három célt fog szolgálni:

1\. Képesek lesztek látni a professzort, viszonylag sértetlenül.

2\. A videó bal alsó sarkában látható lesz az árverés állása.

3\. Ugyanazt az órajelet fogjátok látni az árverés végéig, amit én is. Az óra reggel 6:15-kor indult, és holnap reggel 6:15-kor leáll. Néhány óra késésben vagytok, így javaslom, hogy ne húzzátok tovább az időt.

Charlie megállt, és megdörzsölte a szemét, majd remegő kézzel újra felvette a papírt és bizonytalan hangon tovább olvasott.

– Még egy dolog, ha bármilyen másik csapat veszi át a vizsgálatot, az az árverés befejezését jelenti, és minden esélyetek elvész arra, hogy megtaláljátok a professzort. Van forrásom, amely azonnal értesít, ha nem Eppes ügynök, és a csapata a felelős.

Charlie letette a papírt az asztalra, és a kamera mögé nézett.

– És most mit akarsz, mit tegyek? – kérdezte dühösen, de a szemeiben látszódott a félelem is, melyet megpróbált elrejteni.

– Most várunk, és meglátjuk, hogy milyen okosak is igazából a barátaid. A te dolgod csak annyi, hogy ne add fel a reményt, professzor. Te vagy a zseni, majd kitalálod, hogy mennyi ennek esélye – nevetés hangzott fel, majd: – Vigyétek a szobájába… a közönsége már várja… – Még több nevetés, és a video véget ért.

Don kifújta az eddig benntartott levegőt, és remegő kézzel húzta ki a legközelebbi széket. Szüksége volt arra, hogy leüljön, miután megtekintette ezt a videót… Egy pillanatra attól félt, hogy Charlie meg fogja öletni magát… Tudta, hogy a testvére, milyen makacs tud lenni néha. Egy kezet érett a vállán. Felnézett Meganra, akinek a szemében látszódó könnyek a sajátjának a visszatükröződései voltak, és ő gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét, nehogy a könnyei elkezdjenek folyni.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. fejezet**

 _Délelőtt, 9:00_

David visszament a tárgyalóba, és Dont kereste a tekintetével. Főnöke az íróasztalánál ült, és a videót nézte, újra. David el sem tudta képzelni, hogy hogyan érezheti magát. Charlie, neki a barátja és a csapattársa volt, de Donnak az öccse. Megrázta a fejét, és az asztalhoz lépett. _Ember, ezt nem tanították Quanticóban._

Megan és Colby is csatlakozott hozzá. – Don, a technikusok készen állnak, amint megkapjuk a jelet, keresni kezdik a sugárzás forrását. Három állomást is felállítottak, mert nem akarják kockáztatni, hogy emiatt tönkremenjenek a felvételek.

Don vonakodva kapcsolta ki a videót. Már eleget nézte, itt volt az ideje, hogy segítsen a testvérének, és a helyzetre összpontosítson. Az ügynökeire nézett, akik várták az utasításait.

– Nézzük, hogy mit tudunk – állt fel az asztaltól, és a táblához sétált, Charlie képéhez. – Tudjuk most már, hogy az indíték a bosszú, és a kapzsiság... de, amíg nincs több információnk, ezzel nem jutunk sehová.

– Mint mondtam, a technikusok már készen állnak, hogy lekövessék a következő adás forrását – csatlakozott David a táblánál Donhoz.

Colby a homlokát ráncolta. – Két perc nem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy lenyomozzák a jelet. Ez a fickó tényleg okos.

– De nem okosabb, mint Charlie – tette hozzá Megan elgondolkodva.

Don áthatóan ránézett. – Igen. Mire jöttél rá?

Megan megrázta a fejét. – Semmi különös, mégis... volt valami, Charlie viselkedésében... amit mondott… Mintha ismerős lenne, de még nem jöttem rá, hogy honnan. Ehhez újra meg kell néznem a felvételt.

Don telefonja megszólalt, kivette a zsebéből, és rápillantott a kijelzőre, majd vállai egy kicsit megereszkedtek, amikor meglátta, hogy az apja hívja. _Nem tud vele beszélni, most még nem._ Becsukta a telefont, és hagyta, hogy a hívás hangpostára menjen. Szórakozottan visszatette a készüléket a zsebébe, majd felnézett – három együttérző szempár nézte őt. Vállat vonva magyarázta: – Apa volt... majd később visszahívom.

Össze kell szednie magát, mert a testvére élete tőle függ, és nem hagyhatja, hogy bármi elvonja a figyelemét. – Rendben, mit tudunk azokról az esetekről, amiknek az anyagát letöltötték a bíróságról?

Colby visszament az íróasztalához, és felkapott egy mappát. – Lefuttattam a rendszerben mindenkit, aki részt vett a Koverchenko ügyben. Még mindenki rács mögött van.

– Így az oroszokat ki is zárhatjuk – nézett fel David, majd hozzátette: – Valami más?

– Nincs. Én is ellenőriztem mindenkit, kivéve Duque-t, aki összeszólalkozott az egyik rabtársával... magánzárkába került egy pár napra. Ezzel vissza is jutottunk a kiindulópontra – bólintott Megan, miközben becsukta a mappáját. A haját a füle mögé simítva nézett a kezében tartott mappára, és megrázta a fejét: – Nincs itt semmi. Megyek, és még egyszer megnézem a videót, mert tudom, hogy van ott valami. Charlie próbált elmondani valamit... Biztos, hogy üzent.

– Talán kihagytunk valamit, és mégis az egyiküknél van Charlie – Don megrázta a fejét. – Tartok egy kis szünetet.

* * *

 _Visszaemlékezés, 8:00_

Charlie körülnézett a börtönében. Egy keskeny ágy a sarokban, rajta egy takaró és egy párna. Egy kis asztal a szoba közepén, és egy szék. Az asztalon két palack víz, és pár rágcsálnivaló – perec, chips és csokiszelet. Nem egy ötcsillagos ellátás, de megteszi.

Nem mintha lenne étvágya azok után, amit felolvastattak vele. Ismét a környezetét kezdte el tanulmányozni, és felfedezett egy a szobából nyíló ajtót. Az ajtó kinyitása után megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy az egy fürdőszobát rejt, ami ugyan nem volt olyan tiszta, mint szerette volna, de használhatónak látszott. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fogvatartói azt akarták, hogy a lehető legönállóbb legyen, már amennyire ez lehetséges, és ezzel ő is egyetértett.

A szobára összpontosított. A becsült magassága a mennyezettől a padlóig kb. 2,4 m. Az ágy feletti sarokban, egy kicsi szellőzőnyílás, ami túl magasan volt, hogy elérje, még akkor is, ha felmászik valamire. Levegő csak onnan jöhetett be, úgyhogy akár le is tehet a friss levegőről, hamarosan elég kényelmetlen lesz itt bent.

Egy picit oldalra döntötte a fejét, és felfedezte a felszerelt videokamerát, a szellőzőnyílásban. A legalkalmasabb helyen, hogy az egész szobát be lehessen látni. A szoba falait, és a padlót sötétszürke cement borította – mindent összevetve egy nagyon lehangoló külsejű szobában volt, melyben egy az ajtó melletti falilámpa szolgáltatta a fényt. A levegőben enyhe dohos szag terjengett, ami arra utalt, hogy a föld alatt kell lennie, egy pincében, vagy talán egy elhagyatott _hotelben_... Megérintette a hideg cementfalat, és érezte, hogy eluralkodik rajta a kétségbeesés az elszigeteltsége miatt. Az egyetlen kommunikációs lehetősége a fogvatartóin keresztül lehet.

Hátát a falnak döntötte, és lehunyta a szemeit. Kell, hogy legyen valami, amit tehet. Ő sosem adott fel semmit ezelőtt, és nem most fogja elkezdeni. Ellökte magát a faltól, és járkálni kezdett, hogy felbecsülje a szoba szélességét.

Hirtelen megtorpant középen, és a kamerára nézett a szellőzőben. _Két perc... Az FBI óránként két percre képes lesz látni őt, így tud velük kommunikálni._ Izgatottan átkutatta a zsebeit. _Itt kell lennie... Valamelyikben itt kell lennie..._ Ujjai kemény tárgynak ütköztek, és mikor kinyitotta a markát, két krétadarab feküdt benne. – Igen! Ez működni fog, és a cementfal tökéletes tábla lesz. Természetesen néhány változót érdemes figyelembe vennie, de megéri a kockázatot, és mivel nem tudja, hogy mikor kezdődik a kétperces adás – ezért jobb is, ha azonnal elkezdi.

Kiválasztotta a legnagyobb falfelületet, amire a kamera rálátott – vett egy mély lélegzetet –, és írni kezdett, ugyanakkor imádkozott, hogy az elrablói ne értsenek annyira a matematikához.

* * *

 _9:30_

Elhagyva az igazgatóhelyettes, Wright irodáját, Don megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. A megbeszélés jobban ment, mint számított rá, és miután az igazgatóhelyettes megnézte a felvételt, nem csak hogy beleegyezett, hogy ő maradjon a felelős az ügyben, hanem még külön kiemelte azt is, hogy az FBI minden erőforrása a rendelkezésére áll. Tudta, hogy Wright komolyan gondolja az ajánlatát. Charlie szorosan együttműködött vele egy terrortámadás elhárításában, és ezzel kiérdemelte a tiszteletét.

Stendhauser ügynök izgatott hangjára figyelt fel, amint kinyílt a lift ajtaja. A vékony technikus feladata volt a bejövő jel figyelése, és amint bejelentette az adást, a csapata sietve igyekezett a tárgyalóba az újabb videó megtekintésére.

Don a szája elé tett kézzel állt a csapattársai mellett, miközben figyelte, ahogy öccse megjelenik a nagy plazmakijelzőn. Majdnem felnevetett a megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy életben látja... és a falra ír?

Ez a részlet teljesen normálisnak látszott. Ugyanolyan energikus mozdulatokkal dolgozott, mint szokott az egyenletein... és akkor, túl hamar... eltűnt... és ők ismét az üres képernyőt bámulhatták.

Don megfordult, és a videoszobába futott, ahogy a technikusok dolgoztak. – Felvettétek, igaz? – kérdezte meg kifulladva.

– Igen, uram, most nyomtatjuk ki az állóképeket is. Egy példányt már át is küldtem a videóból a gépére, így bármikor újra meg tudja nézni.

Az egyik technikus odalépett hozzá. – Eppes ügynök, nem volt elég idő az adás nyomonkövetésére, és anélkül, hogy tudnánk, mikor lesz a következő adás, nehéz dolgunk lesz.

– Kell, hogy legyen valami módja! – Don nem akart dühösnek látszani, így megpróbálta enyhíteni a kifakadását. – Kérem, csak próbálkozzanak.

A technikus bólintott, és visszament a helyére.

Don visszament a tárgyalóba. A nagy képernyő már készen állt a következő adás fogadására, míg az egyik kisebb képernyőn a csapata éppen újranézte a felvételt.

– Mit ír? – kérdezte Colby a többieket, ahogy a képernyő köré gyűltek.

– Úgy néz ki, mint valami óravázlat – közölte David –, de miért írna ilyet?

Don alaposan megnézte a testvérét. – Charlie nem szokott csak úgy firkálni... úgy értem... hogy mondani próbál valamit... Tudjátok... próbál nekünk valami nyomot hagyni – kezét a szájára tette, ahogy még közelebb hajolt a képernyőhöz. – Ezt álcáznia kell... hogy az elrabolói ne gyanakodjanak.

– Igen Don, de Davidnek igaza van. Amit ír tényleg úgy néz ki, mint egy óravázlat. Talán csak próbálja elfoglalni magát valamivel.

Megan is közelebb hajolt a képernyőhöz: – Nem, én ezt nem hiszem, Colby. Donnak igaza van, ez pontosan az a fajta dolog, amit Charlie tenne. Megpróbál mondani nekünk valamit... De, mit?

Algoritmusok egy adott alkalmazásra:

A torta felvágásának algoritmusa – amely bemutatja, hogy hogyan lehet felosztani azt, az eltérő kívánságok szerint úgy, hogy minden fél elégedett legyen az eredménnyel.

Területi diagram – egy grafikon, melynek csúcsai az adott területek, és amelyek az adott területen az eseményeket jelölik.

A torta felvágásának algoritmusa + területi diagram - értéke: 1.

Don járkálni kezdett a szobában. – Egyenlő, egy micsoda? – túrt bele a hajába, miközben csapatára nézett. – Gyerünk, srácok... egy ember... egy hely... egy...

Megan szakította félbe, ahogy izgatottan a képernyőre mutatott.

– Egy eset, egy eset, Don! Mi van, ha ő ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy a két algoritmust egy ügyben használta? – Gyorsan az asztalához sietett és magához vett egy mappát. – Don, mindig beleteszed Charlie egyenleteit a jelentésedbe, nem igaz?

– Igen, ha ez része a vizsgálatnak.

Colby átnézte az aktáját: – Ez nem az. Úgy emlékszem, hogy Yurinál a játékelméletet használta.  
– Várjatok... várjatok... Itt van! – kiáltott fel Megan izgatottan, miközben kitette a képernyőre az ügyet, és görgetni kezdett a jelentés azon szakaszára, amit keresett. – Nézzétek, itt vannak Charlie jegyzetei, ami megemlíti a tortafelvágási algoritmust. Ezt akkor használta, mikor megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy miért az adott összeget kérték váltságdíjul... és itt van a terület-felosztási diagram is, amivel rájött, hogy az útvonal egy labirintus. Don, ez Nacio Duque! Ő állt emögött, nála van Charlie! – Megan gyakorlatilag fel-le ugrált az izgalomtól.

David megrázta a fejét: – Megan, egyeztettem a Chinoval. Még mindig ott van, és szorgalmasan pasziánszozik a zárkájában.

– Nem, ez így már teljesen érthető – kattintott a videóra, ahol Charlie felolvasta az emberrabló üzenetét. – Emlékszem, hogy itt megpróbált mondani valamit. Ez az, figyeljétek, hogy mit mond.

– _Ez egy nagyon alapos... módszeres terv... Kiváló matematikus lenne._

Megan leállította a videót, majd izgatottan magyarázta: – Pontosan ezeket a szavakat mondta ebben az esetben is. David, te és Colby kint dolgoztatok a terepen, és Don, te nem voltál itt – akkor jöttél be késve –, de én és Amita itt voltunk. Mikor Duque eltávolíttatta a nyomkövető eszközt Colby-val, Charlie akkor mondta – fejezte be kifulladva.

– David, te és Colby nézzetek utána Duque-nek. Vigyetek el egy helikoptert, mert nincs sok időnk. – Don a homlokát ráncolva nézett Meganra. – Szerinted a srác van olyan okos, hogy tudja használni ezeket a high-tech cuccokat?

Megan a füle mögé tűrte a haját, miközben az aktában lapozott. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, de azt tudja, hogy hogyan kell használni a VOIP rendszereket, amit a Santiago emberrablásnál is használt.

– Fiúk, miközben ott vagytok, kérjetek egy listát az összes zárkatársáról, és mindenkiről, akik meglátogatták. Lássuk, hogy kikkel beszélt.

Az ügynökök sietve felkapták a zakójukat, és a lifthez indultak.

Don elgondolkodva nézett az üres kijelzőre. Lehet, hogy nyomon vannak. Anélkül, hogy megfordult volna, mondta: – Megan, fel kellene hívnod Amitát. Mondd neki, hogy jöjjön ide, mert szükségünk van rá egy ügyben, melyben lehet, hogy segítenie kell Charlie-nak... de ne mondj neki semmit arról, hogy mi történt vele. – Egy nagy sóhajjal hozzátette. – Majd én megmondom neki, ha ideér.

Don feltett egy újabb képet Charlie-ról, melyet a kétperces videóból nyomtattak ki. Ahogy az emberrabló mondta, a kép bal alsó sarkában ott volt az időbélyeg, és az összeg. Az árverés még csak néhány órája tartott, de az már elérte a kétmillió dollárt.

A táblán még csak Charlie képei és az egyenletek voltak, de a gyanúsítottak még nem. Amíg nem találnak több bizonyítékot, minden csak spekuláció. Többet fognak tudni, ha Colby és David visszatér a börtönből.

Visszament az asztalához, és elővette a mobilját. Megnyomta a gyors hívót, és várta, hogy az apja válaszoljon. Nem igazán akarta vele a hírt telefonon keresztül közölni, de nem tudott elmenni... nem, ő nem hagyhatja itt az irodát, amíg meg nem tudja, hogy kik és hol tartják fogva a testvérét.

A hívása hangpostára ment, így hagyott egy üzenetet az apjának, hogy sürgősen hívja vissza, ha megkapja. Közben eldöntötte, hogy jól jönne még egy csésze kávé. Összezárta a telefonját, és visszatette a zsebébe, majd elindult a pihenő felé. Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a liftajtó kinyílt, és amikor elhaladt mellette, belefutott egy férfiba, aki épp akkor lépett ki.

– Uh... oh... sajnálom... nem láttam – mentegetőzött, miközben már el is fordult, hogy továbbmenjen, de férfi megragadta a karját, és visszahúzta. Don már éppen készült dühösen elrántani a kezét, de mikor felnézett, rájött, hogy kire akart ráförmedni.

Az apja nézett vissza rá, de koránt sem volt olyan nyugodt, mint megszokta tőle – valójában épp az ellenkezője volt. Don a szemébe nézve látta, hogy nagyon izgatott.

– Donnie! Donnie! Nem találom Charlie-t... Nem tudod, hogy hol van? Nincs az egyetemen, és a telefonját sem veszi fel, de megtaláltam...

– Apa? Apa! Mit... – próbálkozott a kérdéssel, de apja tovább folytatta.

– ...a kocsiját. De, nincs ott sem... Próbáltalak hívni téged, de nem hívtál vissza... Én nem tudtam, hogy mi mást tehetnék, kivéve, hogy idejövök. – Alan elhallgatott egy pillanatra, hogy levegőt vegyen, így Don kihasználta a lehetőséget. Már majdnem elkezdte mondani neki, hogy nyugodjon meg, amikor felfogta, hogy apja mit is mondott.

– Megtaláltad a kocsiját... Hol?... Apa, hol van Charlie kocsija?

A kérdésétől meghökkenve, Alan zavartan dadogta a választ. – Uh... én... úgy értem, hogy észrevettem a Butler utcában parkolni, csak két háztömbnyire a háztól. Nem értem, ha elromlott a kocsija, akkor miért nem jött haza, vagy hívott fel engem? Donnie, valami történt. A táskája még mindig a kocsiban van, és tudod, hogy sehová nem megy a laptopja nélkül. Nem értem... Te tudod, hogy hol van? – nézett bele Don a szemeibe, és látta meg benne ugyanazt az aggodalmat, amit ő is érzett. Olyan volt, mintha a szíve egy pillanatra megállt volna.

Alan a szája elé kapta a kezét, és megrázta a fejét: – Nem, ő nem... Te tudsz valamit... Mondd, hogy nem veszítettük el a testvéred! – könyörgött neki, miközben reménykedve nézett rá.

Don egy pillanatra megtorpant, hogy összeszedte a gondolatait. Az apjának joga van megtudni az igazságot, és az hogy csak részleteket mondjon el neki, nem volt elfogadható megoldás. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és felnézett, hogy tekintete összetalálkozzon apja nyugtalan tekintetével.

– Gyere velem, valamit el kell neked mondanom – belekarolva, kormányozta egy üres konferenciaterem felé. Útközben még közölte Megannel, Charlie kocsijának helyét, és kérte, hogy azonnal rendeljen oda egy helyszínelőcsapatot.

Megan nem akart bámészkodni, de nem bírta megállni, hogy ne kövesse figyelemmel, amint Don elmagyarázza apjának az elmúlt órák eseményeit. Don háttal állt neki, de Alan arcáról jól leolvashatóak voltak az érzelmek. Sokk, horror, tagadás, hogy ez velük történik, harag, hogy valaki ártani akar a kisebbik fiának, és végül a félelem, mikor felismerte, hogy ez tényleg igaz. Amikor Don átölelte az apját, hogy megvigasztalja, Megan a könnyeit törölgetve elfordult, és Amitálval találta szembe magát.

Amita tágra nyílt szemmel nézte a szívszaggató jelenetet apa és fia között.

– Megan, hol van Charlie? – kérdezte ijedten, miközben remegett a hangja. – Miért olyan ideges Alan, és Don?... Valami... Valami történt vele, ugye? – majd nem várva választ folytatta. – Nem jött ma reggel az iskolába, és a telefonját sem vette fel, és most... – intett a kezével az Eppes férfiak felé.

– Nyugodj meg. Don beszélni akar veled, elviszlek hozzá – ragadta gyengéden karon Amitát, miközben a konferenciaterem ajtaja felé vezette.

Amita elhúzódott, és megrázta a fejét. – Miért sírsz? Ő... elvesztettem, nem? – kérdezte, miközben a könnyei folyni kezdtek az arcán.

Megan megragadta a vállait, és magához ölelte. – Nem halt meg, de bajban van, és ahhoz, hogy megmentsük, szükségünk van a segítségedre, rendben? – kérdezte halkan, érzelmektől rekedt hangon.

Amita a szemébe nézett, és bólintott. Megan vetett rá egy bátorító mosolyt, majd megfordult, és bekopogott az ajtón. Apa és fia felnézett, majd Don felállt, és intett nekik, hogy menjenek be.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. fejezet**

 _12.45_

Charlie odasétált az ágyhoz, és letépett egy darabot a takaróból, amúgy sem tervezte, hogy használja. Kevesebb, mint huszonnégy órája maradt, és az idejét nem fogja alvásra pazarolni. Visszament a falhoz, és az anyagot szivacsként használva letakarította a falat. Biztos volt benne, hogy Megan rájött az üzenete első felére, így a terve következő lépéséhez fogott.

Fogva tartói eddig nem reagáltak arra, amit csinált, így vagy nem jelentettek rá fenyegetést, vagy nem figyelték. Akárhogy is, ez az ő javát szolgálta, és remélte, hogy a szerencséje továbbra is ki fog tartani.

Felvett egy darab krétát, és újra írni kezdett.

Lássunk egy egyenletet, mely segít nekünk meghatározni egy adott jel megjelenését. Egy jelet, mely az óra egy adott pillanatában, véletlenszerűen jelenik meg. Persze ez nem igazán véletlen, valaki programozta, hogy milyen időközönként jelenjen meg, de amire nekem szükségem van az… egy adott... – Gondolatban végigfuttatta magában a különböző algoritmusokat, majd elhatározásra jutott. – ...algoritmus, melyet meg kell tervezni ennek végrehajtásához. – Folytatta, majd elkezdte felírni az egyenletet a falra.

* * *

 _13:00_

David és Colby visszatért, és Don is csatlakozott a csapatához az irodában, hogy átnézzék az új információkat. Alan és Amita már tisztában voltak a helyzettel, és most, hogy a kezdeti sokk már elmúlt, Amita több, mint kész volt segíteni Charlie megtalálásában. Túl voltak újabb három adáson, és az utolsóban Charlie megtisztította a falat, és belekezdett egy egyenletbe.

Don tekintete a videó bal alsó sarkába tévedt, az érték minden egyes adás után növekedett. A licitálóknak még a gondolatától is hányingere támadt, ezért inkább visszafordította a figyelmét a csapatára.

– Mit tudtatok meg?

– Megannak igaza volt. Nacio Duque, megszökött a Chinoból, két nappal ezelőtt. Az örök nem is tudták. Azt hitték, hogy még mindig a magánzárkában van – állt fel David és tette ki a fényképét a táblára, Charlie-é mellé.

– Duque összeverekedett egy másik rabbal, a pasziánszon, és most mind a ketten eltűntek, egy az abban a blokkban felelős őrrel együtt.

David felvette a fonalat. – Az őr neve Sean Price, jövőre ment volna nyugdíjba. Talán nem találta elég vonzónak a nyugdíjcsomagját – tette hozzá szarkasztikusan, és kitette a képét a táblára Duquesé mellé. – A műszakja végén nem jelentkezett ki. Már kiadtuk rá a körözést, és egy pár ügynök úton van a házához.

– Ki volt a másik rab? – kérdezte Megan.

– A neve, Carl Mittendorf...

– Az az emberrablási ügy – szólt közbe Don, átvette a fényképet Colbytól, és feltűzte a táblára. – Két évvel ezelőtt, a Burdick emberrablás. Emlékszel rá, David?

– Igen, számítógép szakértő volt, szinte bármit feltört. Most már tudjuk, hogy ki állt a bírósági adatlopás mögött.

– Ha jól emlékszem, akkor hallgató volt a Calsci-n, és betört a matematika tanára számítógépébe... Megváltoztatta az osztályzatait, amiért végül kirúgták – ráncolta össze Don a homlokát, miközben visszament az asztalához.

Megan tanácstalanul a társaira nézett. – Mi a baj, Don, eszedbe jutott még valami?

Don tekintete a legújabb képre tévedt, melyen Charlie egy egyenletet írt a falra – egy egyenletet, melynek segítségével, remélhetőleg sikerül meghatározniuk az adások idejét, és nyomon tudják követni azt.

– Carl Mittendorf a Calsci matekszakára járt – mondta halkan, miközben leült az íróasztala sarkára. – Ha rájön, hogy Charlie mit csinál... Ki tudja, hogy mit fog tenni, csak hogy megállítsa.

Amita a számokat nézte melyeket Charlie írt a falra. Már csak néhány pontját kellett kidolgoznia, és remélhetőleg a következő adás, már elég lesz neki ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, az egyenlet hová mutat. Csodálkozott Charlie zsenialitásán, hogy egy ilyen helyzetben is képes megtervezni egy új egyenletet, ami pont olyan csodálatos volt, mint amivel megoldotta a Santiago emberrablást is.

Az egyenletről Charlie-ra nézett. Ujjai hozzáértek a fényképhez, miközben egy könnycsepp csordult ki a szeméből, és folyt végig az arcán. _Ó Charlie, annyira szeretlek, nem veszíthetlek el. Még előttünk a közös élet._ Egy gyengéd kéz nyúlt az álla alá, és emelte fel a fejét –, ugyanazt a gyengédséget látta Alan tekintetében, ami miatt beleszeretett Charlie-ba – felajánlott neki egy zsebkendőt, és biztatóan megveregette a vállát.

– Nem fogom elveszíteni a fiamat, és ebben teljes szívemből hiszek – jelentette ki Alan halkan, de rajta is látszott, hogy ez egy nehéz időszak a számára. Don megengedte neki, hogy maradjon, miután közölte vele, hogy nem tud csak otthon ülni és arra várni, hogy mikor telefonálja meg neki a friss híreket. Megígérte, hogy nem lesz útban, és az segített neki, hogy azok körül az emberek körül maradhatott, akik Charlie-t keresik, különösen, hogy Don mellett lehetett.

– Meg tudtál már határozni valamit abból, amit Charlie leírt? – kérdezte a képernyőre sandítva.

– Nem, az még túl korai lenne, még csak nemrég kezdett bele az egyenletbe. Amíg nem végzett vele, nem tudom megmondani a funkcióját. Remélhetőleg a célja az lesz, hogy segít nekünk megjósolni azt, hogy mikor kapjuk meg az adások jeleit, és ez által, majd le tudjuk őket követni a forrásig. – A következő adás bejelentése miatt, mondanivalója félbeszakadt.

– Adás! – ez a szó teljesen új értelmet nyert Stendhauser ügynök tolmácsolásában. Szinte mindenki félbehagyta az adott mozdulatát, és minden szem a nagy plazmaképernyőre szegeződött a szoba elejében. Ez volt a hatodik közvetítés, és még mindig nem tudtak az adások idejében semmilyen mintát felfedezni. A technikai személyzet már mindent megpróbált, de a jel kiszámíthatatlan, és ennél fogva követhetetlen volt.

Alan gyorsan átsietett a szoba elülső részébe, és némán állt, kezét a szájára téve, miközben figyelte fiatalabbik fiát a képernyőn. Charlie még mindig szorgalmasan dolgozott az egyenleten. Mostanra már sokkal több szám volt a falra írva, és nézték, amint egy pillanatra eltávolodik a faltól, hogy áttekintse, amit odaírt.

Amikor a képernyő elsötétült, Alan továbbra is ott maradt, a világa kezdett ezek körül a kétperces adások körül forogni. _Milyen furcsa, hogy reggel még végtelen számú lehetőség volt előttem, ami most már csak egy dologra korlátozódik. Milyen gyorsan megváltozhat az élet, figyelmeztetés nélkül. Percek alatt, minden a feje tetejére állhat_ – kezével letörölte kicsorduló könnyeit, és elfordult. Nem fogja feladni, valahogy meg fogják találni a módját, hogy visszakapják Charlie-t.

A helyszínelők átvizsgálták Charlie autóját, és ahogy Don számított is rá, semmit nem találtak. Öccse táskája az asztalán hevert. Sóhajtva nézett rá. _Charlie soha nem ment sehová a laptopja nélkül..._ Újabb jele annak, hogy ez nem csak egy álom, hanem egy nagyon is valóságos rémálom.

Kelletlenül a táskához lépett, ez most bizonyíték volt, és bármennyire nem akarta, át kellett néznie, mert azt már végképp nem tudta volna elviselni, ha ezt egy másik ügynök tenné meg. Tudta, hogy nem fog benne semmi olyat találni, ami kapcsolódik az elrablásához, de az eljárás így diktálta, hogy mindent át kell vizsgálni. Kivette Charlie laptopját és félretette – ezt majd oda kell adnia a technikusoknak. Halványan elmosolyodott a gondolatra, mert tudta, hogy senki nem fogja tudni feltörni öccse titkosító kódját. Az ő kódjai gyakorlatilag feltörhetetlenek voltak. Jelenleg senki nem rendelkezett olyan képességekkel, mint a testvére, dr. Charles Eppes-nek a szó szoros értelmében nem volt párja a világon.

A táska tele volt mappákkal, osztályzásra váró dolgozatokkal, és előadásjegyzetekkel. Az alján talált még néhány krétadarabot, és filctollat. Az utolsó dolog, amit elővett, egy kis fekete bársonydoboz volt. Egy pillanatig csak meglepetten bámulta – tisztában volt vele, hogy ez milyen jelentőséggel bír. Elrejtette a markában a dobozt, és gyorsan körülnézett a szobában. Amita az egyik asztalnál ült, és szorgalmasan dolgozott a laptopján, elég messze, hogy ne vegye észre, hogy mit csinál. Ennek ellenére a mappahalom takarásában nyitotta ki a dobozkát.

 _Hűha!_ – ez aztán a gyémánt. Nem értett sokat az ékszerekhez, de tudta, hogy ez a gyűrű nem volt olcsó. _Charlie b_ _iztos meg akarta várni Amita válaszát, ezért nem mondott semmit nekik erről_ – pillantott öccse barátnőjére. – _H_ _ogyan kételkedhetett abban egy pillanatig is, hogy ez nem az igen lesz?_ – Becsukta a dobozt, és finoman visszatette a táskába. Ez nem igazság, a testvére nem érdemli meg azt, ami történik vele, Charlie csak nekik segített. Rá még olyan felfedezések várnak, mint senki másra a Földön, és néhány szemétládának nincs joga hozzá, hogy örökre elvegye őt tőlük.

* * *

 _16:00_

Izzadság gyöngyözött a homlokán, és ő szórakozottan megtörölte az ingujjával. A pólója már a hátára tapadt, és tudta, hogy hamarosan az inge is követni fogja a zakóját a szék hátulján, de amíg nem feltétlenül muszáj, nem veszi le. Nem volt célja, hogy bárkinek is mutogassa magát, aki a videót nézi, különösen, hogy úgy kezelik, mint valami árucikket. Bárkik is vesznek részt ebben a bohózatban, Charlie remélte, hogy letartóztatják őket, mert nagyon hosszú időre megérdemlik a börtönt.

A falon lévő egyenletet tanulmányozta. Még néhány lépés, és elkészül vele. Mint általában, ha dolgozott elveszítette az időérzékét, és most, amikor az órájára pillantott, csodálkozott azon, hogy már milyen régóta volt itt. _Lehetséges, hogy már kilenc órája van ebben a szobában?_ A tenyerébe temette az arcát és lehunyta a szemeit, majd megdörzsölte a tarkóját, miközben némán imádkozott, hogy mihamarabb kikerüljön innen.

Ellépett a faltól, és levette az ingét, majd a széktámlára dobta.

Tekintete az asztalon lévő vízre, és az ételre tévedt. Szomja felülkerekedett az óvatosságán, és hosszan belekortyolt a palackba. A víz meleg volt, de nem igazán érdekelte, amíg a szomját oltotta. Gyomra korgása arra késztette, hogy magához vegyen egy Snickers szeletet, miközben leült a székre, hogy megegye. Egy ideig csak pihent, majd visszalépett a falhoz, hogy befejezze a számítását.

* * *

 _18:00_

Kilenc adás után, még mindig nem volt elég információjuk ahhoz, hogy megtalálják a közvetítés lehetséges helyét. Charlie még mindig dolgozott az egyenletén, és Amitának minden egyes közvetítés után, egyre több adat állt rendelkezésére belőle.

David és Colby csatlakozott az ügynökökhöz, akik az őr házába mentek, remélve, hogy találnak valami nyomot, ami a szökevények nyomára vezet.

Don és Megan átnézték az összes információt, amit sikerült megtudniuk Nacio Duque-ról, a régi lakhelyeiről, és barátairól. Mivel régen tagja volt a 18. utcai Mexicalinak, felvették a kapcsolatot Gary Walker hadnaggyal a rendőrségtől, és a speciális bandákat figyelő csoportjával. Walker már dolgozott velük, néhány alkalommal Charlie-val is, és nagyon tisztelte őt. Ezért döbbenten hallgatta, hogy mi történt vele, és megígérte, hogy azonnal létrehoz egy munkacsoportot, mellyel a segítségükre lehet.

Don végignézett a szobában lévő ügynökökön, mindenki önként maradt, hogy segítsen. Apja is elfoglalta magát. Ételt rendelt több étteremből, és ügyelt arra, hogy az összes érintett egyen valamit.  
Ez egy hosszú nap volt, és Don attól félt, hogy az éjszaka még hosszabb lesz.

* * *

 _20.00_

Készen volt. Charlie ellépett a faltól, majd megdörzsölte a homlokát a kézfejével, miközben elgondolkodva nézte a munkáját. Matematikailag helyes volt... ebben biztos volt. A következő adás alkalmával, Amitának már képesnek kell lennie arra, hogy lássa az egész egyenletet, és hogy létrehozzon belőle egy algoritmust, amivel ki tudja számítani a jeladás idejét, és azt lekövetve... meg tudják határozni a forrás helyét. Amita okos volt, és ő bízott benne, hogy meg fogja találni a megoldást, így a tervének, elméletben működnie kell.

De, most találnia kell valami mást, amivel elfoglalhatja magát, mert az, hogy csak ül és vár, az nem az ő stílusa. Magához vett egy újabb korty vizet, majd az üres falra nézett, aminek nekidőlt. Nos, még mindig itt van a P vs. NP probléma, az biztosan elfoglalva tartja őt reggelig. Talán, ezúttal még meg is oldja.

Már 14 órája, hogy az elrablói a furgonjukba lökték, és már 12 órája nem volt velük semmilyen kapcsolata. Remélhetőleg, továbbra is békén hagyják, legalább addig, míg Amita nem látja a kész egyenletet.

* * *

 _1:45_

Carl Mittendorf betántorgott a szobába, amit ő nevezett ki kontrollszobának. Miután gondoskodott arról, hogy minden megfelelően működjön, és megmutatta Duque-nek, hogy mit kell tennie, magára hagyta, hogy megünnepelje a sikeres szökését a Chinóból. Ha a latino itt akar lógni egész nap és éjjel, neki jó, elvégre ő felállította a szükséges felszerelést, és ezért igazán megérdemel egy jó kis bulit, Duque meg maradjon, és őrizze a professzort. Amint megkapja a pénzét, úgy is örökre maga mögött hagyja L.A-t.

Két laptopot állított fel. Az egyikkel a professzort láthatta az FBI, és a licit aktuális állását, míg a másikon az online licitálás folyt. Ez volt az a laptop, amit elsőként megnézett, látni akarta az utoljára ajánlott összeget. Egy hangos füttyentés hagyta el az ajkát, és vigyorogva fordult a társához, aki asztalnál ült a másik laptop mellett.

– Hé, ember... ez tényleg egy jó ötlet volt... Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy matematika professzor ennyi pénzt hozhat a konyhára! – emelte fel a kezét egy ötösre, de megtorpant, mikor meglátta a másik dühös arcát.

– Hol voltál?! Egész nap próbáltalak hívni... ha elcsesztél valamit, lelőlek – förmedt rá a latino dühösen.

– Nyugi haver, csak pihennem kellett egy kicsit... Nem beszéltem senkinek erről, mit gondolsz, hülye vagyok? – húzta ki az üres széket, és már épp le akart ülni, mikor a megkezdett mozdulata félbemaradt, ahogy a monitorra pillantott. – Mi a fene!... Milyen régóta dolgozik azokon az egyenleteken?

– Egész nap ezzel volt elfoglalva, így legalább nyugton volt, és az ajánlatok száma is növekedni kezdett, ahogy elkezdett dolgozni rajta... Mi az?

Mittendorf felugrott, felrántotta a maszkját, miközben magából kikelve kiabált. – Te idióta! Mit gondolsz, mit csinál? Konzultál az FBI-al. Honnan tudod, hogy nem mondta már meg nekik, hogy hol találnak minket? – kiabálta, ahogy futott a szoba felé, ahol a professzort tartották fogságban.

Duque is felkapta a maszkját, és a másik után indult. – Ne bántsd... nem fognak fizetni érte, ha megsérül... Mittendorf!

Carl kontrollálhatatlan dühvel rántotta fel az ajtót, és rontott be a szobába.

Charlie éppen a P vs. NP problémán dolgozott, és ijedségében kiesett a kréta a kezéből. _Végül csak megnézték a videót, és elfogyott a szerencsém._ Nem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy a feldühödött férfi rárontson, olyan gyorsan, hogy a megkésett védekező mozdulata semmit nem ért. A férfi egy hangos ordítással elkapta a karjánál fogva, és a falhoz vágta, amelyre eddig az egyenleteket írta. A tarkója olyan erővel csapódott a falnak, hogy minden elsötétült előtte, és azon kapta magát, hogy lecsúszik a fal mellett, miközben vércsíkot húz maga után. Próbált tudatos maradni, de ez egyre nagyobb erőfeszítésébe került. Lassan felnyúlt, és megérintette a tarkóját. Ujjain valami meleget, és ragadósat érzett. A kezét maga elé emelte, és próbált összpontosítani az előtte lévő vörös foltra, de a látása egyre jobban elmosódott, és a feje olyan fájdalmasan lüktetett, hogy alig hallotta a kiabálást.

– Te rohadék! Mit mondtál nekik? Ezért még megfizetsz! – érkezett a rúgás a bordáiba.

A hirtelen kínzó fájdalom az oldalában, elfeledtette vele a fájdalmat a fejében, zihált és kétrét görnyedt, ahogy a kezével megpróbálta kivédeni a támadásokat. De, elveszítette a csatát, hogy ébren maradjon, és mire a következő csapás érte, már elájult, így nem érezte az újabb sérülés fájdalmát.  
Nacio berohant a szobába – mikor a társa épp egy harmadik alkalommal is meg akarta rúgni a földre került foglyot –, és ledöntötte a földre.

– Állj, megöllek, ha újra hozzáérsz! – kiáltotta, rámutatva a fegyverével. – Reméld, hogy nem sérült meg nagyon, vagy meg fogom húzni a ravaszt... Most pedig... kifelé!

Carl feltápászkodott a padlóról, és feltartotta a kezeit a fegyver látványára. – Jó... oké... Csak tedd el afegyvert. Elveszítettem a türelmemet, ez minden, de nem ártottam neki olyan sokat – motyogta.

– Tényleg... Akkor miért eszméletlen még mindig?! – tette a tokjába a fegyverét a latino, és két ujjal megérintette Charlie nyakát. – Nagyon szerencsés vagy gringo, még mindig van pulzusa... Segíts az ágyra feltenni, akkor úgy fog kinézni, mintha csak aludna.

A két férfi felmarkolta Charlie eszméletlen testét, és lefektették az ágyra. Duque vetett egy pillantást a vérző halántékra. Szerencsére a seb nem volt mély, és a vér már alvadni kezdett.

– Nem túl mély a sérülés, agyrázkódása lesz ugyan, de semmi maradandó. Tettél vele mást is? – Amikor nem kapott választ, felegyenesedett, és megfordult, hogy lássa, társa mit csinál. A másik férfi megtalálta a takaródarabot, amit Charlie szivacsként használt, és nekiállt letörölni az egyenleteket a falról. Amikor befejezte, nem maradt más hátra, csak egy sötétvörös folt, ami nyomot hagyott a falon. Ledobta a ruhát, és körülnézett a szobában. – Mikor lesz a következő átvitel? – követelte Duque. – Meg kell bizonyosodnunk arról, hogy a vásárlók nem voltak ennek tanúi...

– Ne aggódj, a következő adás húsz perc múlva lesz – mondta Carl, ahogy az órájára nézett. - Az egyetlen dolog, amit látni fognak az az, hogy a professzor alszik. Most segíts nekem megtalálni az összes krétát. Nézd át a zsebeit, így amikor felébred, nem fog tudni többet a falra írni!

A latino egyetértett, és visszafordult, hogy átkutassa Charlie zsebeit. Talált is az egyikben egy darab krétát.

– Itt van... Most tűnjünk el innen, és reménykedj abban, hogy felébred, mert ha nem, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy megöllek. Menjünk.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. fejezet**

 _2:00_

– Megvan! – kiáltotta Amita izgatottan. – Don, megvan az algoritmus!

Minden ügynök odafutott az asztalhoz. – Végre egy jó hír. Meg tudod mondani a következő adás idejét? – kérdezte Don.

– Még nem – válaszolt Amita kipirult arccal. – Még mindig futtatom az összes adatot az algoritmuson keresztül. De, már nem tart sokáig, és akkor a kezünkben lesz a legvalószínűbb idő a következő adásra, és megtalálhatjuk az adás helyszínét.

Megan az órájára nézett. – Most két óra van, az adás bármikor jöhet.

Amita a csoportra nézet, akik körülállták őt, és először mióta megérkezett, valóban rájuk mosolygott. – Megvan, az algoritmus szerint a következő adás 2:15-kor lesz.

– Ez biztos, Amita?

A lány felnézett, és magabiztosan megkérdezte: – Don, volt már olyan egyenlet, Charlie munkái közül, ami nem volt jó?

Don mosolya felragyogott, és ezúttal elérte a szemeit: – Nem, nem tudom ezt mondani. Oké, várunk tizenöt percet. – Stendhauser ügynökhöz fordult. – Amint megvan az adás forrása, azt akarom, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk a mobil parancsnoki központban. – Ismét Amitához fordult. – Tudod továbbítani majd a jelet nekünk?

– Persze, Don, ez nem lesz probléma.

– Megan, hallottál már valamit Walkertől?

Megan visszament az asztalához, és felkapta a jegyzetfüzetét, majd gyorsan elolvasta, amit odaírt. – Az egységek átnézték a 18. utcai banda területét, de eddig még semmi hasznos nem került elő. Természetesen a lakók sincsenek a legjobb viszonyban a rendőrséggel… de lehet, hogy szerencséjük lesz – hangja egy kicsit elhalkult a mondat végére. _Charlie biztos meg tudná mondani, hogy mi ennek az esélye, de én nem akarom tudni_ – simította ki a haját az arcából, és próbált egy biztató mosolyt vetni Donra.

David asztalán megcsörrent a telefon, és ez megfelelő figyelemelterelés volt, arról a kellemetlen érzésről, ami úgy tűnt, hogy megfertőzi mindegyiküket. David felnézett, miközben válaszolt: – Biztos vagy benne? …Oké, ott leszünk. – letette a telefont, majd a főnökére nézett. – Megtalálták az eltűnt őrt… arccal lefelé úszott a hatodik utcai híd alatt. Úton van a hullaházba.

– Jó, te és Colby menjetek oda, nézzetek át mindent, hátha találunk valami hasznosat.

– Rajta vagyunk, Don – jelentette ki Colby, ahogy ő és David felkapták a kabátjaikat, és a liftek felé indultak.

Don az órájára nézett, még öt perc és tudni fogják, hogy sikerült-e meghatározniuk az adás idejét. Ha az egyenlet nem működik, Don nem tudta, hogy mit fog tenni.

Ahogy újra belépett a tárgyalóba, Megan odament hozzá: – Néhány perc, és tudni fogjuk, hogy működik-e az algoritmus. Amita azt mondta, hogyha igen, akkor képes lesz megtalálni a weboldalakat, amin keresztül a hacker továbbítja a jelet, és meg tudja határozni a forrás eredetét.

– Igen, hát… reméljük, hogy működni fog. – Don otthagyta az asztalát, és az apjához lépett a kivetítőhöz közel. – Apa… jól vagy?

Alan szeme a kijelzőre tapadt, és figyelmen kívül hagyta fia kérdését.

– Donnie, majdnem itt az idő, nem?

– Ha az egyenlet jól működik, egy perc, és kezdődnie kell – felelte csendesen.

Apja csak bólintott válaszul, tekintetét továbbra sem vette le a képernyőről. Minden figyelme arra irányult, hogy minél előbb láthassa kisebb fiát életben, de amit látott, nem hogy enyhítette a félelmét, hanem még táplálta is azt. Kezével eltakarta a száját, miközben összeszorult a szíve, ahogy tovább figyelte a videót.

Pontosan 2:15-kor a kivetítő életre kelt. Hangos éljenzés hallatszott a szobában, de gyorsan csendbe fordult. Annyira megszokták, hogy a fiatal professzor a falnál állva dolgozik, hogy kellett egy pillanat, mire észrevették, hogy valami megváltozott. A szoba üresnek tűnt, a falat letörölték, bár még néhány számmaradvány látszott rajta, de a leginkább zavaró tény, egy sötét csík volt a falon, és egy folt a padlón, alatta… Majd meglátták Charlie-t, mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon, karja az oldala mellett, a feje egy kicsit jobbra fordulva, csukott szemmel.

A feszültség a szobában tapintható volt, amint elsötétült a képernyő. A telefonok csengésének a hangja törte meg a sokkot. A technikusok visszasiettek a helyeikre, hogy folytassák a munkájukat, együttérző pillantást vetve a két férfira, akik még mindig a képernyő előtt álltak mozdulatlanul.

Megan figyelte, ahogy Don és Alan arca elsápad, majd gyorsan megragadta Alan karját, amikor hirtelen megingott. Don megragadta apja másik karját, és közös erővel sikerült leültetniük őt egy székre. Don az apja elé térdelt, és felnézett az arcába… Az ott látott veszteség és kétségbeesés láttán, elállt a lélegzete, majd nézte, ahogy az apja arcán lecsordul egy könnycsepp, és rájött, hogy azt hiszi, Charlie meghalt.

– Apa, figyelj rám. Charlie életben van, ha nem lenne… – nem tudta kimondani a szót… összeszorult a torka. – Úgy értem, tudom, hogy életben van. – Megfogta apja kezét, és gyengéden megszorította, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét. – Apa, ő túl értékes nekik… bántották… de tudom, hogy él.

– Donnie – suttogta Alan. – Ő csendben volt… ismered Charlie-t… a… a… az agya mindig jár… még akkor is, amikor alszik. Ő nem alszik, Donnie, még csak nem is mozdult… ez nem természetes, ő sosem alszik a hátán – hangja megtört a mondat végén.

– Tudom, apa, de nekünk hinnünk kell, hogy jól van. Nekem hinnem kell, hogy folytatni tudjam. Nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni, hogy már késő. – Vett egy mély lélegzetet, elengedte apja kezét, és felállt. – Velem vagy, apa? – Mikor apja bólintott, Don finoman megszorította a vállát, és gyengéden azt mondta: – Tudnom kell, hogy le tudtuk-e követni a jelet. Néhány perc, és visszajövök.

Megan csatlakozott hozzá, és együtt mentek a technikusokhoz, ahol Amita és Stendhauser ügynök dolgozott.

Amita arcán friss könnyek csillogtak, de elhatározta, hogy meg fogja találni az adás eredetét. – Leszűkítettük a területet, egy két mérföld sugarú körre a keleti oldalon – rajzolt egy kört a vékony technikus a Los Angelesi térkép keleti oldalára. – A következő adás, közelebb visz majd minket a jel eredetéhez.

Don a térképet tanulmányozta. A két mérföld sugarú kör lefedte a 18. utcai banda területét, de még így is nagyon sok olyan terület maradt, amit át kell nézniük.

– Megan, vedd fel a kapcsolatot Walker hadnaggyal, és add meg neki az új koordinátákat, és szólj egy mobil egységnek is, hogy készüljön. Amita, mikor lesz a következő átvitel ideje?

Amita sietve letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról, és megnyomott egy pár billentyűt a laptopján. – Igen, itt van… A következő adás, 3:30-kor lesz – felelte bizonytalan hangon.

Don tartotta a szakmai távolságot… kellett. Szüksége volt Amita segítségére, és nem akarta elveszíteni őt.

– Rendben, készüljetek a következő adásra – tette hozzá egy kicsit rekedten, ahogy elhagyta a munkaállomást, és visszament az asztalához. Kitette a térképet a monitorára, és elkezdte tanulmányozni a területet, amit kiemeltek, mint Duque lehetséges tartózkodási helyét.

* * *

 _3:45_

A következő adás jött, és elmúlt, Charlie pedig még mindig mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon, és ezúttal Don elérte, hogy az apja még az előtt leüljön, mielőtt megint el kell kapniuk. Ami jó ötlet volt, mert valószínűleg nem jutott volna el a székig. Az adás után rávette az apját, hogy feküdjön le egy kicsit pihenni, és remélte, hogy alszik is egy ideig az egyik üres konferenciateremben, bár kételkedett benne, hogy sokáig ott fog maradni.

Don az órájára nézett, és ismét felsóhajtott. Amita a következő adást 4:20-ra jósolta. Harmincöt perc múlva az átvizsgálandó terület kisebb lesz, aztán elindulhat a mobil egységgel. A közelben kell majd lennie, mikor lejár a visszaszámlálás.

– Megyek egy kávéért, te is kérsz? – kérdezte meg Megant, miközben az ajtó felé indult.

– Nem köszönöm, már annyit ittam, hogy a koffein sem használ többé.

– Igen, ismerem ezt az érzést – motyogta, ahogy belépett a pihenőbe.

Hogy hányszor járt ma bent, már nem is számolta. Valaki bekapcsolva hagyta a rádiót, ami egy refrént játszott a „Callig All Angels"-ből.

Ott állt, az üres kávéscsészével a kezében, és némán bámulta a sötét várost alatta, és nézte, ahogy a fények visszatükröződnek az üveg ablakokon. A dal úgy tűnt, hogy kapcsolatot teremtett vele… úgy tűnt, mintha pontosan azt közvetítené, amit abban a pillanatban érzett.

 _Nem adom fel, ha te sem… Én nem adom fel, és ez azt jelenti Charlie, hogy te sem adhatod fel. Bárcsak tudnék most néhány angyalt hívni, hogy használhassam a segítségüket._ Sosem volt vallásos, de ha most látna egy angyalt a segítségét kérné. _Remélem, Charlie, hogy az őrangyalod vigyáz rád_ – de aztán előtört a cinikus énje –, _természetesen, ha van őrangyalod, akkor nem végzi jól a munkáját, vagy nem lennél azon az ágyon, nem igaz?_ Felrázta magát a merengésből, és megtöltötte a poharát, majd ahogy fordult, hogy elhagyja a szobát, észrevette egy másik alak visszatükröződését az ablakban.

Alan Eppes ült az egyik sarokasztalnál, és némán bámult bele a kezében tartott kávésbögrébe. Úgy tűnt, hogy nem vette észre, hogy más is van a szobában.

Don egy pillanatig habozott, majd az asztalhoz lépett. – Apa? – kérdezte halkan. Mikor nem érkezett válasz, a kezét apja vállára tette. – Apa, jól vagy?

– Jól vagyok, Donnie – válaszolt, miközben még mindig a bögréjét nézte. – Csak gondolkodom, ez minden.

Donnak már vissza kellett volna mennie az asztalához, de a benne lévő fiúnak szüksége volt néhány pillanatra az apjával. Kihúzta az egyik széket, és leült. – Menj haza, apa, kimerültél. Megígérem, azonnal szólok, ha megtudok valamit.

Apja felkapta a fejét. – És mit kéne otthon csinálnom… figyelni a telefont!? – kérdezte meg indulatosan. – Nem, a legjobb hely számomra itt van… ahol látom az embereket, akik azon dolgoznak, hogy Charlie-t visszakapjam… nem tudok otthon ülni – tekintete, és hangja ellágyult, ahogy Don szemébe nézett. – Nem tudok hazamenni… nem, a fiaim nélkül… mindkettőjük nélkül – suttogta, miközben lehajtotta a fejét.

– Olyan fáradtan látszol, én csak arra gondoltam, hogy… mindegy.

– Még mindig megvannak az építési terveim, talán még segíteni is tudok neked – újra felemelte a fejét, és Don látott a szemében csillogni néhány új könnycseppet. – Amita igazán szereti Charlie-t, tudod, és keményen próbálkozik, hogy segítsen neki. Azt hiszem, hogy ők igazán jók egymásnak, nem igaz?

– Igen, én is ezt hiszem, apa – már majdnem elkezdte mondani neki a felfedezését a gyűrűről… de aztán meggondolta magát. Ez a testvére titka volt, neki kell majd elmondania, nem neki, és bármit megadott volna érte, hogy Charlie-nak esélye is legyen rá.

Don sóhajtva felállt, és lenézett az apjára. – Jól van, apa, fejezd be a kávéd, aztán átnézzük a területet, és a rajta lévő épületeket. Visszamegyek, hátha van valami új információ.

Alan csak bólintott, és figyelte, ahogy a fia visszamegy az irodába.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. fejezet**

 _4:00_

Charlie kinyitotta a szemét, és összerezzent a fejében lüktető fájdalomtól, a szoba forgott körülötte, és ő addig meg sem mozdult, amíg a forgás meg nem állt. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd egy újabbat, és minden alkalommal, mikor levegőt vett, éles, szúró fájdalmat érzett az oldalában. Az emlékei visszatértek, és ezzel együtt a valóság is, hogy hol van. Lassan felült, miközben lihegett a fájdalomtól, ami a mozgásra felerősödött az oldalában. Jobb karjával átfogta az oldalát, míg a ballal megtámasztotta magát, ahogy lelendítette a lábát az ágyról a padlóra. Várt, míg a fájdalom, és a szoba forgása alábbhagyott, miközben azon töprengett, hogy vajon mennyi idő telhetett el, míg nem volt magánál. Az órájára nézhetett volna, de most az is túl megerőltető volt. Vízre volt szüksége, ami a szoba közepén lévő asztalon volt. Normális körülmények között, nem lett volna problémája azzal a pár lépéssel, de ez most messze volt a normálistól. Lassan az ágy szélére csúszott, majd a bal kezével megtámasztotta magát a falon, miközben… oh… nagyon lassan… felállt. Beletelt minden erejébe, hogy állva maradjon, viszonylag egyenesen. A fal mellett sétálva, megközelítette az asztalt, miközben várta, hogy a szoba forgása leálljon, illetve a fájdalom csökkenjen.

Az asztal három lépésnyire állt a faltól, de ahhoz el kéne engednie a falat. Az első lépés után olyan bizonytalanul ingadozott a lábán, hogy vissza kellett lépnie a falhoz.

Miután megnyugodott, és vett néhány mély lélegzetet, készen állt, hogy újra megpróbálja. Egy lépés… két lépés… Hoppá… itt volt az a csúnya forgás újra… Egy mély lélegzet… három lépés… és megragadta az asztal szélét. Megkönnyebbült sóhajjal rogyott le a székbe, és felnyögött az éles fájdalomtól, amit ez a mozdulat okozott. Mozdulatlanul várta, hogy a fájdalom alábbhagyjon, majd lassan a vizespalackért nyúlt. Lecsavarta a kupakját, és belekortyolt. Enyhe hányingert érzett, és nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy gyorsan iszik. Oh… az íze olyan jó… még többet akart, és egy újabb palackot nyitott ki, hogy megnedvesítse kiszáradt ajkát.

Melege volt, és az izzadságtól fürtjei a homlokára tapadtak. Óvatosan levette az ingét a szék támlájáról, miközben igyekezett a bordáit kímélni. Vizet öntött az inge egyik ujjára, és lassan letörölgette vele az arcát, amitől egy kicsit jobban érezte magát. Még több vizet öntött rá, és a nyakát is megtörölgette. Miután éberebbnek érezte magát, úgy döntött, hogy megtisztítja a tarkóján lévő vágást is. Az inget egy új helyen vizezte be, és a sebre nyomta. A tömény fájdalomtól felszisszent, és elrántotta a kezét. Tudta, hogy ki kell tisztítania a sebét, ezért addig próbálkozott, amíg elégedett nem volt – ő mindent megtett, amit lehetett. Felemelvén a pólóját, csodálkozva vette szemügyre a mellkasán lévő óriási zúzódást. Finoman megérintette a bordáit, és próbálta meghatározni, hogy valóban eltört-e. Még sosem szenvedett ilyen típusú sérülést, így nem tudta, hogy mik a törés jelei, csak azt, hogy pokolian fájt.

Óvatosan megmozdult a székben, és felnyögött a fájdalomtól, majd lassan előrehajolt, karjait az asztalon keresztbetette és ráfektette sajgó fejét. Lehunyta a szemeit, és mozdulatlan maradt, míg a fájdalom ismét alább nem hagyott.

* * *

 _4:00_

A kétségbeesés gyorsan elöntötte őket, és Megan ezt látta a többi ügynök arcán is, amikor körülnézett. Mindannyian fáradtak voltak, de azt tudták kezelni, viszont a félelem, hogy elkéstek, kezdett meglátszani a mozdulataikon. Ez az aggódás tízszeresen volt jelen Don arcán, Alanén és Amitáén… és a sajátján is, ha őszinte volt magával.

Charlie mozdulatlan maradt az utolsó két adás alatt is, és bár a jelet tudták követni, és képesek voltak a területen minden adás után szűkíteni egy kicsit, azonban az aggodalmukon nem tudtak felülkerekedni, hogy elkéstek.

A felvonó hangjára oda sem figyelve, nézte az adás alatt készült fényképet. Az szinte mindenben megegyezett az előzőével, egy kivételével. Jelentős különbség volt a felkínált összegben. Az összeg kettőig jelentősen megemelkedett, elérte a 15,000.000 dollárt, de három után alig növekedett pár ezerrel. Úgy látszik, hogy a licitálók is bizonytalanok voltak, Charlie állapotát illetően. Megan reménykedett benne, hogy az összes licitáló visszalép, köztük azok a beteg szemetek is, aki ajánlatot tettek a barátjára – a szíve szerint az összeset a rács mögött akarta látni.

A következő adást 4:20-ra várták, félve attól, amit látni fognak, egyszersmind várva, hogy tovább tudják szűkíteni a meghatározott területet.

– Szia, Megan – szólította meg egy halk hang, és ő megriadva nézett fel.

– Uh… szia… David… Colby, találtatok valami hasznosat?

Miközben levette a zakóját, és a székére terítette, Sinclair fáradtan leült, és megdörzsölte a szemét. – Semmit… Semmi olyat, amit használni tudnánk – hunyorgott, majd vetett rá egy alaposabb pillantást. – Történt valamit?

Mikor Megan nem válaszolt rögtön, megosztott egy gondterhelt pillantást a társával.

– Megan? – kérdezte, miközben csendesen felállt, és odament az asztala elé, Colbyval a nyomában.

A lány habozott egy pillanatig, majd levette a szemüvegét, s amikor felnézett látták a visszafojtott könnyeket a tekintetében. Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy válaszoljon nekik, de a hangja még így is elcsuklott egy kicsit, mikor elkezdte.

– Char… Charlie egyenlete működik. Amita létrehozott egy algoritmust belőle, ami pontosan megjósolta az utolsó két adást. Így lekövettük a jelet, és meghatároztunk egy két mérföld sugarú kört – az asztalán lévő térképen megmutatta a területet.

Colby és David zavartan összenézett, majd David megkérdezte: – Ez jó… nem?

– Azóta, hogy elmentetek, volt még két adás, és… és… ami miatt Don aggódott… nos… az megtörtént. – Megnyomott néhány billentyűt, és intett nekik, hogy lépjenek közelebb. – Ez a 2:15-ös átvitel – hagyta, hogy a video önmagáért beszéljen, majd lejátszotta a következőt is.

– Az a szemétláda! – kiáltott fel Colby hevesen. – Ő nem halott… Nem lehet halott!

– Nem, nem, nem – rázta meg David a fejét tagadóan. – Ennek semmi értelme, ember. Akkor nem kap pénzt, ha már nem él… bár, mégis bántotta.

– Majd azt mondják, hogy él! – válaszolt neki Colby dühösen. – Az ott egyértelműen vér a falon!

– Igen, az – értett egyet David. – Don, hogy viseli?

– Még tartja magát, ahogy Alan is – felelte Megan, ahogy a haját csavargatta az egyik kezével. – A következő adást 4:20-ra várjuk, ha azon sem lesz változás, nem tudom, hogy mi lesz.

– Szóval, srácok, találtatok valamit?

Mindhárman riadtan fordultak meg, és látták, hogy a főnökük áll mögöttük. Zavartan gondoltak arra, hogy talán hallotta az aggályaikat, így mindannyian egyszerre kezdtek el beszélni.

– Én csak tájékoztattam őket arról, hogy mi történt… – kezdte el Megan, miközben Colby és David egyidejűleg mondta: – Az őrnél nem tudtunk meg semmi hasznosat.

Don intett a kezével, hogy hagyják abba.

– Srácok… nézzétek, minden rendben van, oké? – ránézett az órájára: 4:10, majd az asztalához intette őket. – A halál oka? – kérdezte.

– Kis kaliberű golyó, hátulról, egyenesen a szívén keresztül. A halottkém szerint, azonnal meghalt – vette ki David a jegyzettömbjét a zsebéből, és átlapozta azt. – A kocsiját megtalálták a híd közelében parkolni. A kulcsok a zsebében voltak, valamint a tárcája is, így a rablást, mint indítékot ki is zárhatjuk.

– Úgy néz ki, mintha találkozott volna valakivel, és a dolgok rosszul alakultak – folytatta Granger.

Don bólintott, miközben a többiek felfigyeltek a várostérképre az asztalán.

– Most jöttem a technikusoktól. Sikerült a területet leszűkíteniük egy másfél mérföld sugarú körre. Apa átnézi a térképeit, aszerint, hogy milyen épületekre illhet a leírás, abból a szobából kiindulva, amiben Charlie-t tartják. Keressetek szállodákat, elhagyott irodaházakat… raktárakat a területen. Megan, ellenőrizd az elektromos hálózat használatát… Ezek a fickók egy csomó higt-tech berendezést futtatnak, az áramfogyasztás biztos megnövekedett a környéken – az órájára nézett, majd folytatta. – A következő adás után átköltözünk a mobil állomásra, a lehető legközelebb akarok lenni, mikor meghatározzák a végső helyszínt.

Az indulást várva a három ügynök visszasietett az asztalához.

Don újra az órájára nézett: 4:18, már majdnem itt az idő. Csalódottan futtatta végig az ujjait a haján, ahogy körülnézett a szobában, és meglátta az apját, aki a kijelző közelében vette fel a pozícióját... Az éjszaka megszedte a maga vámját. Legalább tíz évvel idősebbnek nézett ki, mint amikor reggel bejött az irodába. Megpróbálta ugyan rábeszélni, hogy hazamenjen, még az ügynök kártyát is kijátszotta ellene, de az apja kérte, hogy had maradhasson, és ez több volt, mint amit kezelni tudott, így engedett neki. És most, megint itt vannak, kétpercnyire attól, hogy keresztülmenjenek a következő poklon.

Ismét vetett az órájára egy pillantást, majd az apja mellé lépett. Egyikük sem beszélt, ezen a ponton már nem volt szükséges, elég volt, hogy itt voltak egymásnak. A túlságosan jól ismert hang – Adás! – bejelentésére, a szoba elcsendesedett, és minden szem aggódva a képernyőre összpontosított a falon.

– Igen! Csak így tovább, zseniális gyerek! – kiáltotta Colby a terem végéből, nem tudva leplezni a lelkesedését, mikor meglátta, hogy Charlie az asztalnál ül. Colby megkönnyebbült kitörése ragályos volt, a feszültség a szobában megtört, és az ügynökök egymásra mosolyogtak a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– Jó látni téged, Charlie – suttogta David, és elmosolyodott, majd megosztott egy megkönnyebbült pillantást Megannel.

Don az apja vállára tette a kezét, és gyengéden megszorította, majd mindketten kitörölték a szemükből a megkönnyebbülés könnyeit. Charlie még mindig élt, és ő meg fogja találni, és hazahozza. Elhatározását egy valami csökkentette csak, méghozzá az, hogy tudta, valami nincs rendben. Charlie olyan mozdulatlanul ült, mintha félt volna megmozdulni. Egy közelebbi pillantást vetve testvére pólójára, amit viselt, rájött, hogy azt ő adta neki a legutóbbi születésnapjára. Kifejezetten neki csináltatta, elől a π szimbólumával, és hátul az E=Eppes-el.

Charlie mindig is fiatalabbnak tűnt a koránál, és most, hogy csak egy pólóban, farmerben és edzőcipőben volt, úgy nézett ki, mint az egyik tanítványa – és nem mint egy professzor, még a már sötétedő borosta ellenére se – és sajnos, ebben a helyzetben ez volt a legutolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt.

Mikor a képernyő újra elsötétedett, mindenki újult erővel tért vissza a munkájához. A terület egy fél mérföld sugarú körre szűkült le, ami még így is túl nagy volt, ahhoz, hogy átnézzék… de egyre szűkült. Az utolsó két adást 5:05-re, és 6:15-re várták.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. fejezet**

 _5:15; Los Angeles keleti oldala_

Charlie a szoba egyik végéből, a másikba sétált. Könnyebb volt a mozgás, amikor nem tett hirtelen mozdulatokat. A fejfájása már csak egy tompa lüktetéssé vált a tarkóján, és már elég világosan tudott gondolkodni ahhoz, hogy úgy érezze, a koncentrációja még sosem volt ennyire mélyponton. Szemei a megszáradt vércsíkra tévedtek a falon. _A vérem_ … Gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét, miközben borzongás futott végig a testén. Nem sokra emlékezett a támadásból. Minden annyira gyorsan történt, egyik percben még a P vs. NP problémán dolgozott, a következőben már a falnak dőlve csúszott le.

Rossz előérzete volt, és nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért. Talán, mert a határidő egyre közeledett, vagy a támadás miatt. – _Vagy egy kicsit mindkettő_ – gondolta, ahogy körülnézett.

Lassan az ágyhoz sétált, és leült rá, majd előrehajolt, bal könyökét a térdén pihentetve. Szórakozottan megdörzsölte a homlokát, a keze ökölbe zárult, ahogy az ajkához ért, miközben gondolkodott. _Don vajon mennyit mondott el apának? Ez nehéz lesz neki. És mi van Amitával? Ha ő segít Donnak, akkor tudnia kell, hogy mi folyik itt. Remélem, hogy nem nézi ezeket a videókat, mert ettől csak még nehezebb lesz neki. És Don? Szörnyű lehet neki látni, hogy mi történek._ Felnézett a kamerára. _Don, hol vagy? Tudom, hogy eljössz értem… hogy kiszabadíts innen._

Az ajtónál lévő zajra felkapta a fejét, és ijedten figyelte, ahogy kinyílik. Az órájára nézett, és lassan felállt. Talán ez Don, és a csapata… de ő nem kiáltott volna először? Az ajtó kinyílt, és Charlie hitetlenkedve nézte az alakokat, akik a nyitott ajtóban álltak. A szeme elkerekedett, ahogy tagadólag megrázta a fejét, miközben az ajtótól a falig hátrált.

* * *

 _6:15; FBI székház, technikusi szoba_

Kifutnak az időből. Amita a tőle telhető legjobbat igyekezett nyújtani, ahogy a jelet próbálta lekövetni a forrásig. Majdnem megvolt, csak még egy pár másodperc kellett. A kijelzőre pillantott, és igyekezett nem pánikba esni. A képernyő életre kelt, és az utolsó adást kezdték el sugározni, pontban 6:15-kor. Az értékes másodpercek gyorsan peregtek.

– Gyerünk, gyerünk! – suttogta maga elé. – Ez az utolsó esélyünk… Charlie utolsó esélye!

Kétségbeesetten igyekezett nem a monitoron lévő visszaszámlálást nézni. _Már csak egy perc, gyerünk, gyorsabban!_

A konferenciateremből érkező zúgás, lázas tevékenységre utalt. Egy személy kivételével mindenki nagyon elfoglalt volt, lázasan agyaltak egy másik követési megoldáson, és próbáltak nem pánikba esni, ahogy a megadott határidő fogyott.

Ez az egy személy a megszokott pozíciójában állt a képernyő előtt, egyik karját keresztbefonta a mellkasán, míg a másik kezével a száját takarta el, ahogy a horrorisztikus jelenet lejátszódott előtte.

* * *

 _6:16; FBI Mobil kommandós egység_

Don a kis plazmaképernyő előtt állt a mobil parancsnoki központban, csapata csendben figyelt mellette. A megadott egy mérföld sugarú körön belül voltak, de pontos cím nélkül nem találhatják meg Charlie-t. A helyszín a 18. utcai banda területének kellős közepén volt, és ők nem rendelkeztek annyi emberrel, tűzerővel, és idővel, hogy mindent át tudjanak vizsgálni, ha még közben az ellenálló bandatagokkal is meg kell vívniuk.

Egy perc… A határidő egy perc múlva jár le… _Gyerünk, gyerünk, szükségünk van arra a címre._ Don idegesen futtatta végig az ujjait a száján, ahogy a képernyőt nézte.

Testvére a szobában járkált, nos nem pontosan járkált, mert sokkal lassabban mozgott, mint normál esetben, miközben jobb karjával átkarolva az oldalát – és ez határozottan egy olyan tény volt, ami miatt aggódott. Tudta, hogy öccse megsérült, csak azt nem, hogy mennyire súlyosan. Charlie arckifejezése híven tükrözte a lelkiállapotát, ahogy idegesen felváltva nézte az órát és az ajtót.

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a pánik már eluralkodott rajta, és a szorongás nem tett neki jót. Don a képernyő alján lévő, folyamatosan változó számokra pillantott... 19.000.000. Magában azt számolta, hogy vajon az ajánlattévők között, hány beteg, perverz ember lehet.

Charlie, lassan leült az ágyra, óvatosan helyezkedve el a szélén, könyökét a térdén pihentetve, kezét a szája elé téve. Don látta, amint egy izom idegesen rángatózik az állkapcsán, tükrözve a benne uralkodó feszültséget. Látta már az öccsét így ülni, és tudta, hogy mit jelent – Charlie már eljutott arra a szintre, amikor már a matematika segítségével sem tudta kezelni a kialakult helyzetet. Testvére minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne essen pánikba, de Don nem volt biztos benne, hogy még meddig lesz képes uralkodni magán.

– Nyugi haver – suttogta, és ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy megérintse a testvére alakját a képernyőn. – Ne add fel, itt vagyok a közelben. Meg foglak találni.

Charlie mintha meghallotta volna, felemelte a fejét, és úgy tűnt, rá néz. A félelemtől, amit a szemében látott, Donnak elállt a lélegzete, és érezte, ahogy a térdei elgyengülnek.

Stendhauser ügynök izgatott hangja keltette fel a figyelmét: – Eppes ügynök, megvan a sugárzás forrása! Ramanujan professzor egy perc múlva megtudja, és küldi a címet.

Don a monitorra pillantott. Negyven másodperc... Nincs egy percük! Az ügynök mellé lépett. A cím kezdett megjelenni a laptopon. Keleti, Henderson utca 233. Egy elhagyatott szálloda, ismerte fel a helyszínt az apja egyik tervrajzáról.

Valaki felkiáltott. – Tíz másodperc van hátra! – és minden szem újra képernyő felé fordult. Tíz... kilenc... nyolc... hét... Mindenki benntartotta a levegőt, és nem vette le a szemét a képernyőn kirajzolódó, előttük játszódó jelenetről.

Hat... öt... A jelen lévők megfagytak az adott mozdulat közben.

Négy... három... kettő... egy... nulla. Az óra megállt, és a képernyő sarkában lévő pénzösszeg, még egy utolsót mozdult, végül megállt a 20.000.000 dolláron.

A link továbbra is élő maradt, és látták, amint Charlie az órát figyelve feláll az ágyról, majd az ajtó felé fordul, ami elkezdett kinyílni. A fal felé hátrált, a lehető legtávolabb az ajtótól, miközben szemei meglepetten szélesre tárultak, és hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét, ahogy a legrosszabb félelmei valósultak meg... Majd a képernyő elsötétült.

Don megdermedt, az üres monitort bámulta. – A visszaszámlálás megállt, kifutottak az időből.

* * *

 _6:20; FBI székház_

Alan némán állt a plazmakivetítő előtt. Annak ellenére, hogy a monitor már fekete volt, a látott képek még mindig peregtek az agyában. Kisebbik fia hátrál a veszély elől, amit ő nem láthat.

Nem sikerült... Elkéstek.

Amita zokogásának hangjára tért magához, ahogy a lány kétségbeesetten átkarolta, és fejét a mellkasába temetve sírt. Atyai ösztönei felülírták a kétségbeesés érzését. Az egyik karjával átölelte a zokogó lányt, míg a másikkal bátorítóan megveregette a hátát.

– Csitt, kedvesem... nyugodj meg... – suttogta, ahogy tovább bámulta az üres kivetítőt. – Don a közelben van... Időben oda fog érni... majd meglátod – de szavaiból hiányzott a meggyőződés, még a saját fülének is.

Egy üres konferenciaterembe vezette Amitát, miközben egyszerre próbálták vigasztalni egymást, könnyei csatlakoztak a lányéhoz, akiről azt remélte, hogy egyszer majd a lányának hívhatja. Behunyta a szemét, és imádkozott, hogy az emlékeiben élő utoljára látott kép, kisebbik fiáról, ne az utolsó legyen.


End file.
